Vengeance in Seven Days
by Crystal Avatar
Summary: [AU] [Rated T for MILD LANG, MILD VIOL] The typical HinaxNarutoxSakuraxSasuke rectangle? Love, death, treachery and vengeance. All in seven days. COMPLETE.
1. Discovery

**Vengeance in Seven Days**

**By: Crystal Avatar**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the character names Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Hinata. But I bet you can guess who does. The story is entirely fictional and any resemblance to real life people and events are purely co-incidental (not to mention totally cool).

**Author's Note:** This is the first fan-fiction I've ever decided to write. I've decided to make each chapter about as long as a day in story time, so there should only be seven chapters to this story. Reviews, flames and praise are all welcome and I'll try my best to respond to everything so please share feedback!

C.A

Punctuation Notes

"Talking" 'Thinking' SFX (Author comments)

* * *

Day One – 'Discovery'

* * *

Naruto awoke in a room of his master's castle. It was a small, simple room- cold, dry and spartan in every sense of the word.

The guards had been knocking at his door for the last ten minutes. Even though the young man had already awoken moments ago, he had decided to continue sleeping; blocking out the solid thumps the guards had been making for him.

It wasn't hard to shut out something so annoying, especially for an imperial assassin.

Especially for a Tokugawa-Clan chu'nin (lit. middle ninja), a ninja.

"Forgive me for committing this rudeness, Naruto-sama! You must awaken! Tokugawa-sama wishes that you report to him at the strategy room at once!"

Naruto gave himself a wry smile and lifted himself off his warm futon. He dressed in his robes and opened the door for the guardsmen.

"Sorry, sorry, Naruto-sama, we did not mean to disturb you, but-", One guard blurted.

Naruto lifted his hand to hush them. "It's okay," he muttered.

He saw their fresh, young faces. New recruits. Since the shogunate at Kyoto had collapsed, the civil wars began with renewed hunger and lust. Many of the residing masters, like Lord Tokugawa, had to really make sure that new recruitment was strong and healthy. The only determent the governments of Middle Ages Japan knew.

He wasn't any different. Naruto knew that although he had been training under his jo'nin (lit. high ninja) for years in the Tokugawa clan, he was still considered a beginner in many of their ways and methods. A young man that still had a way to go before he could afford to carry the full responsibilities of Master Tokugawa's future shogunate.

"Tell them I am coming."

The guards replied with a bow and promptly left the portal to his room.

Naruto washed his face in a small, lacquered basin in an adjoining room and took a silent moment to stretch the muscles of his body.

His fellows knew him to be arrogant and headstrong, a man that acted on his own feelings and senses. Whether the gossip was true or not, Naruto never forgot that his Master and his wishes were to be respected.

He stepped outside of his room and on to a long winding walkway that skirted the base of the tall castle. The wind was fresh with summer this year and the birds were busy chirping some optimistic melody of the seasons.

'Too bad', Naruto thought, 'life as a ninja can feel so cold sometimes.'

Naruto took the natural scenery in himself for a second, then stepped back inside and pressed a hidden pressure plate underneath the tatami (straw mats) in his room.

Navigating his way through a series of hidden passages, traps and concealed doors, it only took him a few moments to reach the strategy room in the hull of the fortress.

Master Tokugawa, his military advisor, Yukimura, a slender and ambitious male youth, and one of his generals, Kamakura, an ageing old man with a deep voice, were already seated at three of the four sides of the large, wooden table that took up the center of the room. Naruto took his seat at the fourth side of the table, completing the square.

"Good morning, Master," Naruto chimed in dryly, "Pardon my late arrival."

His master waved his head slowly. The advisor and the general copied this action.

"Naruto- late again? You'll never become the jo'nin of our clan if you retain your awful habits. Don't you know that the perfect ninja utilizes perfect timing?'

"Yes, perfect timing, perfect timing," the advisor and the general chided together.

"Anyway, Naruto, stay put and listen. We've prepared a simple mission you can perform for us- another step towards your graduation unto a full-fledged ninja. Advisor Yukimura will tell you what you'll be doing exactly and how long we're giving you to do it. General Kamakura will provide logistics and tell you about your equipment."

Naruto choked inside. He was disgusted. He was so sure that the Master would annoyingly give him another mundane job to test him. In the past few weeks he had eavesdropped on the Castle's maids, kept surveillance in the surrounding forests and other tasks with no real aspect to satisfy his desires for action and adventure.

Advisor Yukimura stood up and began.

"We want you to find the leader of a rebellion movement and murder him."

Naruto was astounded by the new mission premise. Tokugawa saw this reaction on his face and smiled. He knew what Naruto wanted and he also knew he was giving it to him.

"We want you to venture into the hills and seek a small village where we suspect treasonous acts are being planned and carried out. We suspect that one of the rival lords, Master Kusunoki, is using the village as a staging ground to train rebels to attack us. You must become one with the traitorous population there and familiarize yourself with them. Once there, you must quickly identify their leader and silence him. Permanently. You must also make sure not to alert any of the rebels to your presence- not only will they not hesitate to kill you if they find out whom you are, but also Kusunoki will be alerted to the idea that we know what he may be planning. That must not occur, Naruto-san."

"The village is called Leaf. It sits in a valley protected from the wind, between two high mountain ranges and a long, winding river. A pleasant place- I was there only a few moons ago. A pity it is now a molding hole of corruption and treachery," Tokugawa cut in.

"They should all die!" The general stood defiantly and bellowed from his position at the table.

"An act not necessary to carry out if our ninja is successful at decapitating the head of their operations. Without morale, their village would surely revert to its senses," the Advisor surely replied back.

"Humph," The general snorted and sat.

"Anyway, there is a time limit for this mission, young ninja. You have seven days to assassinate the leader. We will send Lieutenant Hinata on the fifth day to make sure you've completed your mission, otherwise, she will assist you."

"Hinata? I think that would be unwise, Master?" Naruto turned expectantly to Tokugawa.

"Why not? She is my daughter and I know that while she is not the strongest warrior, her will is as stone once she has made her decision. Needless to say, young chu'nin, I will hold you responsible if any harm should come to her. She insisted incessantly that she come to assist you on a mission such as this," Master Tokugawa sighed.

"Very well," Naruto replied sharply.

'By hold me responsible, you mean you'd expect me to to commit seppuku (ritual suicide) if she is harmed.'

"That's all I have to say," The advisor motioned towards the general on the opposite side of the table and resumed his seat.

"Naruto-san, we thought we'd disguise you as a traveling poet. You've sought the village of Leaf because you are seeking inspiration from the natural surroundings there. Many poets remark of the beauty of Tokugawa's domain, so shall you be safe with this cover. To that effect, you will only be wearing simple robes- not much different from what you are wearing now, I'd imagine. Your cover cannot legally hold any real weaponry, but we can give you three vials- two will contain standard black ink. The other will be poison."

The young ninja paused for a second.

"Oh yeah? What's the brush? Does it conceal a small dagger?"

"No."

"Is the paper fixed so that I can strangle him with it?"

"No, ninja."

"No other weapons?"

"None."

"Just the poison?"

"Just the poison."

"Hmm."

"Naruto-san, you will be given a strong horse, fit to take you there and return back. Keep it fit and ready for your escape. Here's some money," The general reached into his pocket and slid a small purse of coins across the strategy table.

"There is more than enough in there to cover your living costs and lodging fees," Tokugawa assured the ninja, "Good luck."

In less than day, Naruto finally galloped to the village of Leaf in a valley skirted by mountains and rivers…

The first thing he noticed was that the village was larger than average. Apparently, there were two distinct sides to the community. A more base-looking collection of flats and houses at the bottom of a large hill, and the richer, more sturdier and elaborate buildings of the northern section of the town, strategically built higher up the foothills. It was made as if the richer would be able to look down on to the poorer from their large windows and hardwood balconies. The essentials of any village were still there however: a blacksmith, the mayor's manor (I don't know much about feudal Japan, sorry), a teahouse inn, a mill and so forth. It'd still be easy for a ninja to learn the layout with such landmarks.

The first building Naruto headed for was the inn, situated somewhere near the center of the southern, poorer part of the village. Before he did that though, he reined his horse to a small post on the outskirts of the village at an area rich with green pastures.

"I'll be back. You just stay here and eat," he patted his horse and entered Leaf.

The streets here were dirty and impoverished, the peasants washing themselves and toiling by their homes didn't look like an evil, organized rebel army at all- rather pitiful, disillusioned beggars with no hope for escape from this lifestyle. The peasants weren't just men either- ragged mothers and innocent-looking children could be seen making the most of their meager existence. The southern quarter was a poor and indignant sight.

Naruto creaked his way through the old doorway of the inn. The inside of the building actually looked quite hospitable to Naruto's surprise and relief- maybe the inside of the houses looked better than the outsides around here, he thought to himself.

He looked at the innkeeper behind the bar, a young lady in her early teens.

"Where's your mom, kid?"

"She's out back," the child pointed to a door behind her with the word 'kitchen' roughly scrawled onto it.

"Can I get a room? Or do I have to wait for your Mom?"

"Sure, mister…"

At that moment an older lady walked through the door and up to the counter. She was beautiful and had retained a very youthful appearance. She gave Naruto a quick, but polite, inspection as she dried her hands on a small cloth.

"Hello, I'd like to book one of your rooms," Naruto repeated.

"Okay, sir, for how long?" The lady replied. Her voice was smooth and pretty.

"Seven days," and Naruto threw a handful of coins onto the counter.

"At once, sir!" The lady gasped in surprise. The young daughter's eyebrows rose at the shine of coin gleaming on the wooden counter.

"Our finest room is at the tallest height of this building, the stairs are just there, sir," the beautiful mother pointed to a small stairway to her right side. "Please enjoy your stay with us." And the woman promptly bowed very deeply at Naruto.

"What is it you do, Mister?" The young daughter asked innocently.

"Well, little girl, my name is Shinta and I'm a traveling poet."

"Really?" The mother asked sounding genuinely interested.

"Yes," Naruto replied as he made a dramatic, sweeping gesture around himself,

"Restless and unsure/ Mysterious and waiting/ Fury of the storm."

"A beautiful poem, Shinta-san, you are quite creative," The mother praised.

"Not at all, madam."

The young teenage girl noticed the small, dark bag hoisted over Naruto's shoulder.

"What's that?" She pointed at the bag.

"Misa-chan, don't be so rude to our guest!" The mother scolded.

"Oh- they're just paints and brushes for my work, see?"

Naruto opened his bag to the two innkeepers.

"I will try to be as quiet as possible, whilst I do my work, madam."

"Not at all, Shinta-san, please make something very beautiful!"

"I am humbled by your encouragement, madam," Naruto smiled.

With that, Naruto tightened his bag and walked up the stairs to his room.

Now the planning and the search for the target can begin.

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER! **"Day Two- Flirtation!"**

Thanks for reading chapter one, everyone!

In the next episode...

Naruto meets a certain pink haired femme-fatale!  
Will Naruto focus on his mission?  
Or will he bend to her beauty?

Every desire has consequences...

Stay tuned for some _lethal romance_ in the next chapter!


	2. Flirtation, Part I

**Vengeance in Seven Days**

**By: Crystal Avatar**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the character names Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Hinata. The author wishes to express his sincere fear of real-life ninja being sent to murder him on the charge of exposing their histories or otherwise offending them. Please don't hurt me…

**Author's Note:** Welcome to chapter two! The cinders of love begin to fly in '**Day Two- Flirtation', Part I** !As always- reviews, flames and praise are nice to receive- but praise is the best! Encouragement keeps us authors going- you all know that! More reviews, people!

C.A

Punctuation Notes

"Talking" 'Thinking' SFX (Author comments)

* * *

Day Two – 'Flirtation', Part I

* * *

"Shinta-san! Shinta-san! Please join us for breakfast!"

Naruto snorted in fright. The surroundings all came to him at once, all of it unfamiliar like a dead log smacking into his face. His eyes had trouble opening and his golden hair was stiff and unruly over his ruffled brows.

'Where…?'

He struggled to remember where he was for a few brief seconds. The room he found himself in was not the stale cell the clan had issued him, but a cozy, humbly, but prettily decorated bedroom. He could not hear the usual shouts of new recruits training in the courtyard outside his window, but instead, the merry laughter of young children playing on the street outside. The sunlight poured in through his open window like fresh water.

Leaf was where he found himself to be- he was here because of his mission.

"Shinta-san! Wake up! Wake up!"

Misa-chan, the young girl from last night was gently rapping on his door. Naruto knew he couldn't recall the innkeeper mentioning that breakfast was included in the payments. He got up, dressed only in his white cotton pants and several coarse bandages wound around his midsection, to welcome the young girl into his room.

The young teenager was ecstatic, but was momentarily taken aback when the door was opened.

"Shinta-san! Thanks for finally letting me in you- you look… strong…"

"… Thank you, Misa-chan."

Naruto slipped on a matching, inconspicuous jujutsugi (jujitsu training clothes) that his jo'nin had given him years ago back at the castle, to hide his sculpted, but scarred, body.

Misa-chan paused for a second and took a chance to contain her excitement.

"Mother sent me to get you- she has cooked breakfast for us!"

"That sounds very pleasant, why don't you tell her I'll be there in a few moments?"

"No- it's okay, Shinta-san, I can wait for you!" Misa insisted.

Naruto paused for a second. "Okay…"

The young man stretched his body and headed into a small bathroom at the other side of his room. Out of sight from the little girl, he gently washed his face. A small, wooden pail of water had been provided for this and he proceeded to wet his hair, massaging the back of his neck, preparing his senses for a new day.

The little girl began to speak from just outside the main door to his room.

"Shinta-san, are you okay?" She quizzed.

Naruto spat out a mouthful of water into another vessel.

"Yes."

"Are you hurt? The marks on your chest look awful!"

Naruto closed his eyes for a second, allowing the water to run down his face.

"They're okay now. They're just scars."

"Scars?

Naruto stepped out of the bathroom with a dark, fading bandana now adorned on his forehead, holding his wild, blonde hair in place. He looked at the flower standing in front of him- there was no doubt in his mind she would grow into a stunning woman. A certain sense of compassion bit at him- how could so much promise flourish in such poor conditions?

Then he also had to remember that this girl was a potential enemy. A rebel.

"Yes, Misa-chan. Scars are wounds that have healed."

"Oh… did you used to fight people?"

"Yes- but all of them were bad."

"Wow- I bet all of them got a lot of scars like you, Shinta-san."

"Not exactly. It seems only I get scarred," Naruto allowed himself an ironic smile.

Misa noticed this and asked, "Why is that funny? Doesn't that mean only you get hurt?"

"I guess it does."

Naruto paused before he quickly decided to break the awkwardness of the silence between them.

"Umm… we should go meet your mother. We shouldn't keep her waiting."

"Yes, yes! Follow me!"

Misa led her guest down the stairway to another door.

"We live right next to you! Isn't that great?"

She opened the door and instantly Naruto's mouth began to water. His stomach churned and cried for food, his heart leaped at the pleasant aromas coming from the kitchen.

"Ah, Shinta-san, I do hope Misa did not wake you. I thought you would be up by now- come and please enjoy breakfast with us. We would like your company."

The mother's voice was a behind a wall, in the adjoining kitchenette. The proprietor's room was apparently much larger than the guest rooms- Naruto now stood in a dining room. The owners' bedroom, bathroom and kitchenette were all joined to this central hub.

"Thank you, madam. I am most flattered by your gracious hospitality."

"Shinta-san, you need not speak so politely with me all the time," the voice called back, then the beautiful innkeeper appeared by the doorway to give him a stern, but playful look before she spoke again, "For one, my name is Hiroko, not madam!"

Naruto smiled, not knowing what else to say.

"Misa, present these dishes to our guest on the table. Please, Shinta-san, take a seat."

Naruto sat and watched as the young daughter brought out a series of steaming dishes. Within moments, the table was filled with all sorts of wondrous cooking.

"We have rice, miso soup (or misoshiru as it is also known), fish and pickled vegetables!" The young daughter pointed to each dish in turn proudly.

"I hope it is enough to satisfy you. A poet of your caliber must surely enjoy more gratifying things," the mother sighed, taking her seat at the table opposite Naruto.

"Not true. This has to be the finest meal I have ever received in my life!"

Which was probably true for him.

"I will eat with thanks ('Itadakimasu'!)!" Young Misa announced abruptly.

And Naruto and Hiroko shared a brief, knowing smile and allowed themselves to follow the young girl's lead, feasting on a most filling breakfast.

* * *

After Naruto had helped Hiroko clean her cookery, he had asked to return to his room so that he may begin with his 'work'. A brief bow was exchanged and Naruto was alone once again. Misa had been reluctant to leave him alone, but she was eventually won over.

'Time to get to work.'

A stone was set in his throat- 'Is this the kind of people I've been sent to destroy?'

Naruto unrolled a large sheet of paper and held it down on his small table with the vials he had been supplied. He used the brushes to sketch a crude outline of the city, regularly peeking his head outside of his crude, but high window, supplying his makeshift map with landmarks dotted about the town.

After a few hours of this had passed, Naruto had realized he had plotted all that was to gain from his confined room and decided to venture out into the village where the sun was beginning to rest behind the horizon. There would still be daylight for a while.

He left his room, locking his door, and made his way down the stairs. Hiroko was in the kitchen- Naruto could hear her humming happily from the adjoining door in the lobby behind the counter. He felt no need to report to her or Misa, so he left the inn without a sound.

Naruto had a rough sense of direction in the town thanks to his studies. He decided that now was the time to learn about the people themselves. He needed a suspect and to do that he needed information. For now, he thought, gossip would suffice.

He headed to the part of town where there would still be many gathered and he could slyly eavesdrop on their exchanges- the marketplace.

'I have to remember my cover,' he reminded himself.

He reached the marketplace, which had only been a few blocks away from the inn. It was still a center of hustle in the southern part of the village, even at this time of the day. People were lining at stalls of drying fish, bags of rice grain, small wooden tea sets and cutlery. Marketers shouted at the top of their lungs, clients argued and whined.

Naruto wasted no time on the distractions- shuffling discreetly from one crowd to the next, listening to their trivial conversations, updates on the hardships of their lives.

"These days the price of meat…expensive!"

"She's grown into quite a beauty, my daughter, she'd make a fine wife…"

It was as if the villagers had no idea that a very obvious outsider was mingling with them. So had Naruto been trained in the art of brushing peoples eyes and thoughts away from his person.

"He's in the army… says that Tokugawa has placed our village under suspicion of…"

Naruto sharpened his ears and leaned closer to the two old men talking in the center of the marketplace. Their conversation seemed most interesting to him.

"Has your son told you why? Why would Leaf be suspected of harboring criminals?"

"I'm not sure… he says that they may even send spies! We must watch what we say from now on… the walls would begin to grow ears, if you understand my meaning."

"Yes… very true… but should we alert the mayor to this?"

"Maybe we should… you never know…"

At that moment, something in Naruto's head clicked. It was the intuition of a ninja that suddenly rang through and made him aware of something very disturbing.

'There's another ninja here. I can sense someone watching me.'

His eyes darted to and fro, left and right, up and down.

And then he caught an eye, one narrowed, feminine eye staring at him from inside the crowd. Staring at him through the gap between two people's shoulders.

As soon as the owner realized she had been spotted, she turned and pretended as if she had never been noticed. Despite this, Naruto could feel he was dealing with someone well trained.

The mysterious girl was a flurry of soft, pink hair and had an awesome, slender body that weaved through the crowd, trying to make an easy and silent escape.

Then her face bumped into his chest. Naruto's chest.

Naruto grabbed her shoulders in the midst of the crowd of villagers. They were so tightly packed that no one had noticed what he was doing to her.

"Relax, lady, I think we need to talk."

Her face was planted on the floor. She did not look up at him; she just hid behind her flowing, pink tresses. She made no attempt to free herself either, which was quite strange.

'Are you ninja?' Naruto held that question inside. "Who are you?"

The lady finally looked up and paused gracefully before replying.

Her tone was even and seductive, cool and melodic.

"I am Sakura. Geisha to the Mayor of Leaf."

"Geisha?"

Ignoring his surprise, the girl pronounced a beautifully, simple poem as if her response was automated.

She said, "Unpredictable/Temptingly kind, but ruthless/I am the river."

"Oh boy," Was all he could say.

* * *

DON'T MOVE! PART TWO IS COMING!

Thanks for reading this far!

In the continuation of Day Two…

Nighttime has arrived at Leaf!  
Will Naruto be up past bedtime chasing kunoichi (female ninja)?  
And what the heck is going on between him and the innkeeper?

Not even a ninja is safe from the kiss of death…

Stay tuned for some _undue compassion_ in the next installment!


	3. Flirtation, Part II

**Vengeance in Seven Days**

**By: Crystal Avatar**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the character names Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Hinata. Oh, and the author wishes to apologize in advance for any bad jokes, puns, etc. he makes. He can't help it if you're all a TOUGH CROWD. (Hehehe.)

**Author's Note:** Welcome to the next part of Chapter two! A young new romance blossoms in '**Day Two- Flirtation', Part II**! Roll in the reviews, flames and praise- things like that keep me going!

C.A

Punctuation Notes

"Talking" 'Thinking' SFX (Author comments)

* * *

Day Two – 'Flirtation', Part II

* * *

"You move quite gracefully, even for a geisha."

Naruto had just bumped into this mysterious beauty and his head was already pouring with riddles. He had to know who or _what_ she was: a normal villager? A ninja? A threat? She had a sharp and cultured tongue- Naruto knew he had to be careful with this one.

"Is that supposed to be a complement?"

"No," he lashed out.

"What next? Are you going to tell me how pretty I am?"

Naruto turned red and choked, "N-no…"

The young man was frustrated! They had just met and she was already playing her mind games on him! 'Oh, how women could be so cruel and manipulative', he thought.

"Who are you? Are you native to this village, young geisha?"

"No… but I know you aren't. Even so- I think you're cute."

She allowed herself a small, mischievous smirk.

Naruto remained silent and reddened even more.

"I don't know why you're here and I don't know why it seems that no one notices you," the geisha continued, "but I find myself quite drawn to you, sir."

"Forward and bold, you must make a terrible geisha, miss."

"I've already told you: my name is Sakura. And at least I'm not nearly as rude as you are- have you got a name or not?" She demanded.

"I am Shinta, traveling poet. I've come to Leaf to gain inspiration for my work."

"I see. Leaf would be a fitting place for business such as that, Shinta-san. In fact, I do believe I could show you a part of Leaf you probably have not had the pleasure of absorbing into words just yet. If you would have no better way to spend your night, then would you follow me? I do assure you that your work would benefit much from this."

She spoke overly formal and polite. She definitely had the talk of a geisha, but Naruto knew that was all she had. 'She has to be a ninja. Only ninja could move like she did', he pondered. 'This whole geisha thing has to be some sort of cover.'

He decided to follow her into whatever trap, plan or trickery she had set him up for. He permitted himself to have a little fun with her- a little way just to get even.

"Sakura-san, are you asking me out?"

"Certainly not!" And the pink-haired girl turned away.

"Are you sure? Because it sounds like it."

"Will you follow me or not? The night is still young and I don't plan on wasting it here in Lower Leaf, spoiling my kimono and talking to an arrogant poet!"

'She's being playful,' Naruto thought, 'Nice.'

"Of course, I will follow you, Sakura-san."

"As I thought. Come!"

And the young, female stranger grabbed his hand and led him out of the marketplace. The crowds were beginning to dissipate, returning home to their children and wives. As the moon began its climb to the top of the sky, the streets began to empty- this left only guards, lovers and a handful of villagers to browse through the village of dark Leaf.

'Why am I following a girl I've only just met?' Naruto's logic mused.

'Because she's the only lead you have,' Naruto's instincts replied.

After the market place, Naruto had been drawn by hand to a small artificial canal that supplied water to the farms on either side of the village. The small canal also happened to separate the northern, richer section of the village, from the southern part. Only three bridges crossed over this canal, connecting the two parts of Leaf, and Naruto now found himself at the middle of the three, crossing into the richer, nobleman's side of the village.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Some place pretty," Sakura replied, "we are both strangers here. I was glad to learn that another outsider has come to this boring place. Now we have each other!"

"Isn't this where all the rich people live?"

They crossed the small, wooden bridge and now found themselves at the beginning of a large and beautifully designed garden. Sakura took him to one of the quiet corners of the garden- a quiet mound of grass where a small imitation waterfall trickled nearby. The chirping of crickets surrounded them and only a few dimly lit lanterns provided for their lighting. Sakura took a seat and urged Naruto to do the same.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

She was young, attractive and spontaneous. 'What more could make her better?'

Then, Naruto's belly rumbled.

Both parties heard the sound.

"Is Shinta-san hungry?" She asked with a smile.

"It's been a day for me, Sakura-san, I apologize for being rude. Perhaps I should return home tonight and visit this place in the morning? I am grateful you have showed it to me…" Naruto practically forced the words from his mouth.

He so badly did _not_ want to leave Sakura. He didn't know why.

"Don't be ridiculous!"

Sakura-san turned and produced a small satchel that had been hanging underneath her shoulder the entire time. Naruto was surprised he hadn't noticed it, which further added to his suspicion that Sakura was really a ninja. One that was good at concealing things. For some reason though, this only made her more desirable in his eyes.

"What's in the bag?" Naruto asked.

"I know it isn't even lunchtime anymore, but I made some food back at the manor. I made more than enough, so if you'd like, you can have a spare bento (box lunch)?"

A rhetorical question. The pink-haired girl forced a warm, wooden box-tray of food on to his lap. It was filled with all sorts of palatable wonders that he marveled at his luck that she had made so much of it. All of it was a bit strange, but he was hungry nonetheless.

"Thank you… I will eat with thanks, Sakura-san."

"Not at all, Shinta-san," she smiled warmly, "I don't like eating alone, anyway."

They began eating, under the light of paper lanterns and the company of fireflies. Some guards could be seen patrolling nearby, but didn't bother to stray to far from their path to inquire on another seemingly entangled, young couple. And that's just how they appeared: another young, passionate couple enjoying a summer night in the garden.

"I hope the food is okay, Shinta-san."

"Your cooking is awesome! I mean… quite delicious, Sakura-san."

She smiled back. Hey eyes glowed with contentment and warmth. The small dimples in her cheeks filling Naruto with some sort of wondrous curiosity.

He could not explain it, but Naruto soon found his hand drawing ever closer to Sakura's, like a snake slithering in between the blades of grass. Naruto could feel his chest burning with anxiousness. Never had he met such a stranger that could make him feel like this.

It was as if she had noticed without looking, but Sakura snatched up the ninja's hand in her own and held it close and tight. Naruto felt the warmth in the embrace of her fingers and inadvertently dropped the chopsticks in his free hand. He turned and looked up at her because he could feel that her eyes were already upon him.

They made him feel the heat of the moment.

They were alone together.

He was crazy about her.

Her mouth shuddered with anticipation.

"Shinta-san...?"

"S-Sakura..."

He leaned over. Slowly. Unknowingly. Having lost all control of his reasoning.

She stared and knew what he was about to do. She waited. She didn't move.

He held himself for a second then leaned over gently, and planted a small dewdrop of a kiss on her thin, crimson lips. He could feel her hot breath fall upon him like a ton of bricks. He could swear that her long eyelashes brushed against his tight cheeks for a moment. He opened his mouth and took her deeper into his flesh, nipping at her slowly.

She responded by holding his lips tight between her own.

His arms came up: one hand made for the small of her back, the other reached for her back, stroking her right shoulder blade. Her kimono was coming loose and undone.

She didn't bother to straighten her clothes. Her hands were already busy cupping his cheeks, stroking the length of his hair. Holding him tight so that he would not escape the impulsiveness of her desires, of her hidden agendas.

Naruto could feel himself falling into a deep hole that had no end, a pit from which he could never climb out and escape. He had decided to evade years of ninja training and discipline by holding her in his arms, close to him.

It was as if he was doing something so forsaken by his mind, but so natural.

Sakura's bento slipped over her smooth, silk-covered knees, and spilt onto the grass. The wasted food was nothing compared to a wasted second of feeling the stranger's heat combine with her own. Her arms were not bothered by the small accident, either, they just kept searching for new handles on his body to latch on to and hold.

It was like she tasted forbidden nectar, sweet and addictive.

Naruto knew not what to do. Sakura knew even less.

There was nothing left for them to do, except to continue their charade, or was it really a farce?

Could it even be called a _romance_?

Or maybe it was just a trivial flirtation?

He knew that all this was uncertain- but he continued to kiss her under the moonlight, wishing without end.

The world became a whole new place for the young ninja, Naruto.

* * *

Somewhere in the mayor's manor, a young boy sat, alone in his room.

His lover had just vanished because of something he had to do. 'But there was no other way around it', he had tried to explain.

It was his legacy to inherit control of his father's businesses and works.

One of his maids carefully slid the door to his room open to see how he was doing.

She had no idea that the master's geisha's heart belonged to him. But who would've? It was a dark secret kept only between the both of them.

"Does something trouble you, Sasuke-sama?" The woman asked.

"Nothing, maid. Just focusing on what father told me today. What things I must learn..."

"Sakura-san left your room in a hurry, Sasuke-sama. Did something happen?"

Something in Sasuke suddenly clicked. It was like a bomb had exploded inside him.

"That is none of your business, foolish maid! Your inquisitive nature spites me to no end! Leave me alone with my burdens and woes."

The maid gasped out of sudden fright.

"Y-You would understand nothing, you simple peasant! Leave my room now or should I tell my father of your offense?"

The maid shuddered with fear, her mouth dropped at a deep pain she felt inside. She bowed endlessly before sliding the door to his room closed and running to her quarters, fearing for her living and her life. Tears had already begun to stream down her face.

Sasuke, the young, dark-haired son of the mayor, was alone with his thoughts once again. Brooding on them as he always did when Sakura disappeared into the night.

"Motionless and still/Stubborn but without weakness/I am the mountain."

The poem he recited was the only way he knew to express his thoughts before he allowed himself the escape of sleep.

'How things are tough to be the son of a powerful man.'

"Sakura… what stupidity are you playing at now? You may have my heart, but you cannot change my mind once I've made my decision. It is a choice out of honor."

Sasuke lied down on his spread futon.

"Not one out of love," he added.

* * *

DON'T TOUCH THAT DIAL! NEXT! "**Day Three- Betrayal**"

I hope you enjoyed Chapter Two!

In the coming segment…

Naruto comes face to face with his rival!  
Will Naruto place his mission at further risk?  
Will he continue to ignore his senses?

Falling to temptations has deadly penalties!

Read on for some _supernatural jealousy_ in the next series!

(AN: Please review people! I don't know whether to continue this fic! Thx!)


	4. Betrayal

**Vengeance in Seven Days**

**By: Crystal Avatar**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the character names Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Hinata. Oh yeah and another apology: sorry for the late update! I've only just recently got some sort of crude Internet connection established… hope it'll last!

**Author's Note:** Welcome to chapter three! A heated rivalry is born in '**Day Three- Betrayal'**! Keep up the reviews if you'd like me to continue. After all, I'm an insecure guy!

C.A

Punctuation Notes

"Talking" 'Thinking' SFX (Author comments)

* * *

Day Three – 'Betrayal'

* * *

Naruto, the blond-haired, Tokugawa ninja arose into a new dawn.

Liquid sunshine kissed his white, milky cheeks and his yawn sucked cool morning dew into his body. It was as if he had been reborn into a world of bliss and blessings.

He had, he dared to assume, 'fallen in love'.

But… with whom? Or what? The mysterious beauty he had met in the marketplace had only solidly revealed a name and an occupation. She was Sakura, Geisha of Leaf. Two details easy to falsify. She was tall, elegant and graceful. She was also a praiseworthy cook- something he couldn't help but notice on this cute, feminine being. He was in love with a potential enemy.

A very dangerous predicament had become apparent. A wild variable in his mission.

He choked inside and thought to himself, 'could everyone here really be guilty of the crimes Tokugawa-Sensei (Master Tokugawa) accused them of committing? Could they all be as dangerous as the general had warned? What about Hiroko and Misa, the charming innkeepers? And Sakura… Sakura was just too beautiful to even consider dangerous…'

'How women, especially kunoichi (female ninja), were cunning and dangerous,' he pondered.

Naruto's thoughts began to cloud an originally delightful awakening. He silenced his mind for a brief second with a distraction: 'What would be for breakfast? Could he already smell the odor of sweet, miso soup wafting its way up the stairs?'

He turned his head and saw Misa, the young, pretty daughter of Hiroko, standing in his doorway. She had managed to open the door to his room without making a noise.

"Misa-chan? Good morning! Has your mother prepared breakfast for us today?"

Misa remained silent. Naruto felt something in the air change. He shivered.

"Naruto-san. We have discovered who you are. You must be punished…"

Her voice was a hoarse whisper, like a ghost haunting him from beyond the grave.

"Misa-chan, I…" Naruto paused.

He hesitated when he noticed what the teenager was wearing: a crimson-red outfit that was baggy all over. The handle of a well-shaped sword poked from behind her shoulder. Dark braces adorned her forearms and this is where her right hand now dipped to retrieve something. She was drawing something small, shiny, long, slender, thin… sharp…

'A kunai (throwing knife)!' Naruto's mind flashed.

But it was too late. Misa-chan, young kunoichi, under the disguise of a charming innkeeper, had penetrated his awareness and would end his life quickly and efficiently. It was too late.

"Misa! Don't…!"

Suddenly… his vision blacked out…

And Naruto found himself lying in his bed once more.

Naruto got up again, as a feeling of déjà vu clouded his thoughts, and looked at the same doorway he had envisioned in his recent nightmare. There was no Misa-chan in a ninja outfit. No kunai and no one who had discovered his true identity.

The young, blonde man cursed at himself. It had only been three days and he was already beginning to lose focus. His unfinished plans, surveillance reports, suspects lists lay waiting on his table. He had to get work for nearly half of his time had already expired.

At that thought, Misa-chan barged through his door. Naruto jumped up in an heartbeat.

"Shinta-san! Shinta-san! Are you okay?" Misa cried.

"Yes… I'm okay… thank-you," Naruto sighed.

"We heard you shout something. Was it a bad dream?"

"Yeah."

"Something to do with your scars, Shinta-san?"

"Kind of."

Misa was running out of hope that she would get more than a few words reply from her new friend. She felt like he was distancing himself from her and her mother, but then again, she had always been an insecure little girl. How she had longed for a father…

"Breakfast… Shinta-san? My mom, she-" Misa was cut off by a raised hand.

"Not today, Misa-chan. Tell your mother I am grateful, but I'm just busy and not that hungry this morning. Many thanks, Misa-chan, but I've decided to go into town today."

Naruto got on his feet and looked at the little girl for a few moments. He could've sworn he saw something inside her break, but she was good at hiding it on the outside.

"Okay, Shinta-san."

* * *

Naruto didn't know where else to go except the one place that had plagued his heart since he had left the doors of the Inn. He made his way across the connecting bridge and to the gardens that served as a hub for the richer side of town.

It was a beautiful place in the morning. The lanterns, which had been lit the night before, now hung lifelessly on their poles down the footpaths. The garden had a warm, summery glow during nighttime, but its features were much easier to appreciate as they basked in the sunlight.

The sightseeing and the recollections of a wonderful evening with the girl named Sakura was too much for him. They had not made arrangements to meet the next day, but Naruto knew he would always be able to find her at the mayor's house- the largest and richest abode in all of the town. She was, after all, geisha to the lord of the village.

Naruto stumbled around the gardens pretending to himself that he did not care whether or not he saw her today. He saw many faces that morning, trudging over the stones, watching the small fountains, talking and conducting their business. Many of them had become familiar to his trained mind, others he had never seen before. The same list he had hidden in his bag back at the Inn was now being added to in his photographic memory.

He was crosschecking all the villagers: what times, early or late, he'd notice them busy, where they tended to go, what they tended to talk about and look at.

They all had no idea that there was an assassin in their midst.

After an hour or so of this, Naruto had grown the intention to explore beyond the wide, ornate gates that surrounded the garden, introducing visitors into the small streets of northern Leaf.

The first door he picked was the largest and most richly described of all.

It was the lone door dedicated to inviting people into the mayor's private gardens, where his finely built home rested. Naruto knew this. Naruto was in love.

'What am I doing? Do I come here looking for evidence that Sakura is an enemy?'

Naruto paused to let the guards open the huge doors.

'Or do I secretly hope I'll be proven wrong?'

Either way, Naruto realized it was about time he had investigated the mayor- someone who most definitely had to be implicated in the uprising.

The first thing Naruto noticed as he walked through the large, wooden doors was a stunning, majestic cherry-blossom tree. It was the season of their ripening, and a few of the flowers now carpeted the floor with a rare, pink color.

A young man, probably not much different from his own age, was kneeling underneath the tree. His hair was dark and his eyes were closed. He appeared to be in deep meditation.

Naruto's instincts felt disturbed around him. A surge of hot adrenaline blew through his blood.

He felt his feet slowly shuffle their way closer to the kneeling boy. His advance was quiet and, to his understanding, unaware to anybody. He began slowly creeping towards him, and as he did, something he was muttering under his breath became more and more audible.

'Very interesting,' Naruto mused.

Suddenly, a girl in a dark blue kimono stepped out of one of the doors of the mayor's house and made her way to the base of the cherry blossom tree. It was Sakura.

She was dressed differently from the rich, red kimono she had worn the night before. But, Naruto had noticed subconsciously, something else was wrong with this picture.

Naruto quickly, discreetly, scuttled towards a nearby bush and shied behind it, watching the action unfold from within his hiding place. No one else seemed to be close by his operational zone so he allowed his ninja training to kick into gear.

Sakura crossed the short distance to reach the base of the tree and the boy sitting beside it.

He was a few yards away from the couple now and could hear what they were discussing.

"Sasuke, I've already told you: I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you. You're mad at me," was the boy's even reply.

"No I'm not."

"Really? Then why did you run away like you did last night? You know I can't help that which has been thrust upon me. Responsibilities were never meant to be holidays."

"Sasuke, all I meant was that… well, you had a choice, didn't you? You could've declined."

"Don't be ridiculous! Don't you have any sense of honor in family? Or has losing your parents when you were young affected that faculty of your common sense too? Idiot."

"Sasuke… please don't call me an idiot. Please try to see it my way- our lives would have been so much better if you had only said no to your father… now you must carry his burdens…"

"My father is sick. Let him alone. In time you may understand why I have done this."

Both remained quiet for a time. The one called Sasuke, the angry, young man, did not once open his eyes or move to accommodate Sakura's requests for his attention.

'What a bastard this guy must be…' Naruto thought silently.

And it was at that exact thought that Sakura made her next move: she bent over and cupped the young boy's cheek in both of her hands and frowned slightly. Sasuke opened his eyes with a shock and stared into her eyes. Then, Sakura moved in closer and married their lips together. The young man reluctantly accepted the kiss and returned it carefully.

Sakura was kissing Sasuke.

Naruto felt his heart fall to the bottom of the ocean.

Naruto's hands wandered to his shoulders but felt nothing. No hilt or blade to grasp, no tool for his fury. No implement for destruction. The ninja inside him suddenly died.

And a powerful rage swept over and took control.

He stood up.

The couple was still kissing.

He walked towards them.

And they were still kissing.

Then paused and left the mayor's quarter, back through the huge doors he had used to enter.

And as he left he turned and saw them both.

Still kissing.

The ninja, or the coward, Naruto knew not which, had regained control of his senses and forced him back outside before he could cause a ruckus. Before he could draw attention to himself and compromise his cover. Sakura and Sasuke, the very concepts, were huge, dark knives lodged in his back. A pain that stung and wouldn't go away.

'So much for love! A ninja has no use for it!' he assured himself inside a cage of agony.

Naruto soon found himself running, sprinting as fast as he could. Within moments he had crossed the bridges and was at the markets, bearing in the direction towards the Inn.

* * *

Naruto could not even bring himself to reply to the little welcomes his hosts gave him as he rushed up the stairs. As he stormed up the steps, he felt as if he were running into the sky, for at this moment, it felt as if it was all falling down on top of him.

He was smothered in a muddy cocktail of guilt, regret, conscience, rage and jealousy.

Which was when the strangeness really took heat and began to materialize.

It was only after he sat at his desk, cupping his throbbing head in his arms, ruffling his papers underneath his elbows, that a strange, luminescent voice filled the room.

'This is impossible. My emotions are making me create voices in my mind.'

Naruto looked up and opened his eyes. Outside the window he could see that night had already fallen over the town and a full moon was in solid glare, staring straight at him.

"Naruto…"

The voice had evolved from omnipresent whispers to wispy, alluring calls.

"What the…" Naruto begged.

"I am The Siren…" the voice introduced itself.

"What?"

"Listen to me… for I will direct you unto progression…"

"Progression? Who are you? How do you speak to me?"

"There is a young girl downstairs… she has just entered down below…"

Naruto was listening, but fought to learn more about this voice that filled his room.

"She has the answers you are seeking. She knows he who must be ended."

"What sorcery is this? Who are you?" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs.

The voice's volume bounced up and down, waving in and out, whispering and calling him to do what it ordered. Her, or rather, its suggestions bounced off the walls and rebounded on him.

"This won't be our last meeting, Naruto. Friend or foe? Meet the girl…"

And as sudden as it had started… the whispering stopped and all was silent again. Only the insects of the night could be heard chirping their music into his bedroom.

And, as if it had been rehearsed from the morning, Misa burst into his room, together with her mother, Hiroko, this time. They had heard the young man screaming and had come to investigate why he had sounded in such a way when people had begun to sleep.

"Shinta-san! What was that noise? Why did you yell?"

"Huh? What are you talking about, Hiroko?" Naruto was aghast, pale as a ghost.

"You're shaking…" Misa noticed.

"You two didn't hear that voice… that voice that was just… like a woman's voice…"

Hiroko's face became twisted in confusion. "What do you mean? What voice?"

"Perhaps you must rest, Shinta-san," Young Misa worriedly suggested.

Hiroko nodded silently and began to nurse subtle fears for her guest's well being.

"I must hurry back downstairs, a new visitor has arrived…" Hiroko urged quietly.

Naruto froze suddenly.

"Is it a young girl?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"I must go."

And with that, Naruto slowly rose from his seated position and left the room, making his way between a pair of stunned and thoroughly bewildered innkeeper ladies.

Naruto soon found the young girl waiting patiently in the lobby. A frown and some dried tears stained her face. She had recently been crying. Something she had become accustomed too regularly these days, but Naruto did not know that.

Her hair was tied back in a bun and her clothes were slightly stained. She had the look of a servant about her, albeit one from a generous family. She was attractive, in an adorable sense, but that was the least of Naruto's thoughts now. The first thing he asked was:

"What's wrong? Why have you been crying?"

"A cruel man, a tyrant, he is! He is evil and cruel! How the authorities should punish him, especially if they knew what he was up too! How I hate him! He really must…"

And the woman resumed her sobbing. Her outburst was very sudden and slightly loud.

The young lady did not know it, but she was stroking Naruto's interest.

"Really? Who?"

The two innkeepers had now brought themselves downstairs. Naruto turned to them immediately. He wasn't aware of how he had been treating them.

"Hiroko-san, could you please get this lady some food?"

"Of course." And Hiroko rushed into the kitchen.

"I will fetch water for her," Misa beamed, seeking his approval.

"Good girl, Misa-chan."

The stranger sobbed loudly.

"Sit down, madam, and relax. You can talk to me about _everything_."

* * *

Through the corner of her eye, she saw him leave through the mayor's portal.

As she kissed Sasuke, a small, out-of-place smile crept across her mouth.

She knew he had been hiding, watching them both from the beginning.

'How we combine so/Violently- it's progress/ How cruel time can be.'

* * *

HOLD THAT POSITION! NEXT UP! "**Day Four- Accomplishment**"

I hope you loved Chapter Three!

In the next installment…

Naruto sweats under the pressure of failure!  
He has been ordered to spill blood and so he must!  
But will it be his own or someone else's?

The price for failure is death!

Keep reading for some _precise maneuvers_ in the next part!


	5. Accomplishment

**Vengeance in Seven Days**

**By: Crystal Avatar**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the character names Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata and Fugaku. But I do own this story and plagiarism is a BIG no-no, boys and girls! Boo-yah!

**Author's Note:** Welcome to chapter four! Time to strike in '**Day Four- Accomplishment'**! Please R&R- every one of you! Grrr!

C.A

Punctuation Notes

"Talking" 'Thinking' SFX (Author comments)

* * *

Day Four – 'Accomplishment'

* * *

His mouth felt dry and thirsty. His head was light and misty.

He raised his head with a sudden gasp. He had fallen asleep at his desk on top of all of the plans he had drawn up for the attack. They were complete. The theory had been finished.

Now the attack was yet to be carried out.

Naruto had already marked the poison General Kamakura had given him to kill the traitor. His intentions were now to sneak into the mayor's manor where the target was hiding.

Leaf Security Chief Fugaku Uchiha.

While he always had a reputation for being arrogant and overly proud, he had also been a loyal and reliable police chief for Leaf's leaders for years, until six months ago when he became sick with a rare and disfiguring disease. Since then, he had confined himself to his own room allocated within the mayor's grand and generous mansion and since that day he had grown bitter and calculative of a way to avenge himself against the Tokugawa rule.

It had been the young lady, Haruka, a maid from the mayor's manse, which had revealed everything to him during her bout of sorrow and grief last night.

It was her words he recalled now.

"_Sasuke-sama became so abrasive after his father fell sick. I could understand his rage and frustrations at his father's state, but why must he insist on treating the other attendants and I in such a cruel manner everyday we serve them? We work hard and loyally to please them, especially Fugaku-sama, whose quality of life must be preserved out of respect and kindness, but it is as if they are unaware of any of this. They abuse us because they know they can without fear of punishment or retribution. I just wish that they realized…"_

'_Sasuke…' The name Sakura had mentioned earlier at the mayor's gardens stabbed at Naruto's heart like an arrow. Sasuke was the boy Sakura was kissing._

"_Fugaku-sama? Who is this man?" Naruto mused, trying to change his mind's subject._

"_Fugaku-sama is our police chief, Shinta-san. It is understandable that you were not aware of this, but everyone in the village knows who he is and of his job. Why, it is thanks to him that those guards you have seen in the uniforms have been posted all about the town. He is in charge of every one of them and has kept us safe from a great deal in past trepidations."_

"_He sounds to me like a great and noble man."_

_Haruka sobbed, but fought hard to keep the tears inside herself._

"_He was, Shinta-san. He was… Now his sickness has crippled not just his physical form, but also his sense of rightly compassion and common kindness. This disease of the flesh and mind," and now Haruka's voice dropped to a whisper, "has corrupted him." _

Naruto remained silent, and at about this point Misa and Hiroko had given their guests some food and drink to last the night. Not willing to suffer any more stress and worry, the two proprietors of the Inn confessed their intentions to rest and left to their room upstairs.

Naruto was relieved that he could truly be alone with the maid now.

"_Keep talking," Naruto urged. "What do you mean by corrupted? Haven't physicians yet checked on his health and began treatment for his disease? He is a high-ranking official!"_

"_Yes, that's true. The greatest health experts our land could provide have already reviewed him, but to no success. Doctors from Fortress Tokugawa had even been sent to see him, but they had failed to bring any luck, saying that Fugaku would eventually, slowly and painfully, die of this disease. It was the worse news the mansion would ever hear and as such, we were all sworn to keep it inside the mansion. Fugaku made us… proud man that he is." _

"_I see… this disease must be dreadful. It really is a pity to see a great man tarnished."_

"_Tarnished? You don't even know the half of it…"_

Naruto's eyes widened. The young maid paused and took a sip of water, quickly and eagerly, before pausing to finish her sentence. A life-changing revelation was about to be made.

"_While we attendants of Fugaku-sama and his son have suffered bitterly at the hands of their abusive tongues and gestures, that is nothing compared to the rumor that Fugaku-sama has gone mad… and draws schemes of vengeance from the room in which he has kept himself."_

"_Vengeance?"_

"_Yes, Shinta-san, vengeance. I should not be telling a stranger like you this… but… I feel I must tell someone now, for if I were to hold this trauma in, I would grow just as mad as he is! I feel much relieved telling an outsider like you who is not familiar with our circles and ideas… if I were to tell another villager… I know that I would surely be killed. We are, I hope, both protected by your anonymity and silence, right, Shinta-san?"_

"_Of course, Haruka-san, you can trust me. So tell me more about his plans for vengeance?"_

"_He is insane. The pride and arrogance he had held before the disease has festered into hate and rage at the government he sought so eagerly to serve. From his point of view, he has served the Mayor of Leaf and Lord Tokugawa well and that he deserves a physician that can cure his disease. When Lord Tokugawa's doctors failed, he requested that doctors from other realms be invited to treat him. He was flatly refused this proposal by the Lord, saying that the invitation could be unwittingly extended to other ninja seeking to infiltrate our lands."_

"_A hard, but wise decision. Fugaku-san would die with honor."_

Haruka dotted the tears from her eyes and looked Naruto straight in the eye.

"_True… but I am compelled to agree with him because I can see the state he is in. He has no luxury to die on the battlefield at the end of another sword… no honor at all. He is confined to his futon, to rot away like a dead animal. He knows that he now has no dignity."_

"_Another way to see it, I suppose," Naruto agreed diplomatically. _

_Haruka paused before adding, "Still, I can't bring myself to see why he should resort to blatant treason…"_

Now Naruto was sure he had found his target.

"_Treason?" _

"_Shinta-san, I fear that I must finally tell someone and that has to be you. I don't know whether or not there is any credence to his insane intentions to bring down Lord Tokugawa's reign, but he passionately seeks revenge against his government. Just the other day, the other maids were telling me rumors about him giving details about our Lord's defenses to Lord Kusunoki, master of one of our neighboring lands. Is this not treason of the highest kind?"_

By now, Haruka had stopped sobbing. Her tears had dried and she had been cupping her water and looking down the whole time. The rise in pitch in her voice showed that she was greatly relieved to finally lift the heavy burden of secrecy on her shoulders by confiding in a person whom she thought to be an outsider.

"_Yes, Haruka-san, this is grave news indeed. Something must be done. But wait- what about the mayor? Does he now know what his own appointed officer is scheming under his nose?"_

"_Shinta-san, what you must understand is that Fugaku-sama's reach is wide and firm. He has control over most of the guards, which are mostly corrupt by now as well. He has made it very possible for the mayor to never learn of his intentions to bring down Lord Tokugawa."_

_Naruto paused to admire his visitor, "You are brave and courageous to come forward, Haruka-san. I admire your loyalty to your Lord. You will be protected I assure you."_

Haruka shrugged the remarks indifferently.

"_I am not like the other maids and servants of the mansion. I alone had made up my mind days ago after Master Sasuke had scolded me unfairly. I had made up my mind to tear the veil of silence and tell someone… now I hope someone like you can warn someone that could do something about this, whether it is madness or not. if these rumors are true, he must be stopped. Poor Fugaku-sama, where once he was a proud servant to our land, is now a debilitated and corrupted shadow of his former self…"_

"_I sympathize with you, Haruka-sama. Something can be done… but first you must tell everything you know. I must ask you some questions that may be helpful for when I pass this information on to the right authorities. I assure you- he will be delivered to redemption."_

"_I hope so, Shinta-san. I will answer any question you pose."_

"_Good," Naruto beamed as he drew a small brush from his kit and some paper._

And now, the finished product of that long and intense night of note taking was before him.

A detailed map of the mansion, including entrances and hidden doors, was drawn in front of him, ready to lead him to Fugaku's room. Sentry patrol routes and shift times, gate opening and closing times, and a roster of the guards who kept watch over Fugaku were also noted.

Naruto was ready to execute his plan.

* * *

Naruto had waited till nightfall to make his attack.

He was dressed in black and was wearing his full-face mask for the operation. Other than his uniform, the only gear he had with him was the vial of poison the General had given him. Gaining entry into the mansion was easy thanks to the intelligence Haruka had supplied.

He waited in the general garden in the northern section of town where Sakura had brought him until ten in the evening. After holding a stealthy crawl position in the bushes for five hours, he was glad to finally get up and dash through the mayor's gate, which was scheduled to begin locking down at five minutes past ten, which was, quite luckily, the last guard shift change for the night. When the gates opened to let the outer guards in to rest and the resting guards up to work, that's when Naruto dashed for the opening into the mayor's garden.

One he had made it into the inner gardens, his first instinct was to dash towards the bush he had been hiding in the day before, where he had witnessed Sakura kissing the boy. Before he could do this though, he had to dodge a guard who was slowly passing him- something he did not predict from his notes. He slinked against the tall, outer walls and blended into the darkness as he passed by unknowingly. From there, he proceeded to the shrub.

Haruka had told him about an old cellar door that was set into the ground on his side of the mansion. She told of how it was normally covered in dirt, but to look for the gap in the cherry blossom carpet that was disturbed every time the doors were opened.

Sure enough, after a few seconds of dodging guards and discreetly searching the ground by the mansion, Naruto found a blank rectangle in a section of the cherry blossom fall. He felt for an iron ring to grab on to and slowly lifted the door open to permit his entry into the cellar.

Now he was inside the mansion.

Naruto had been instructed that Fugaku's room was somewhere on the fourth floor of the mansion on the eastern side. There were little or no guards on the cellar, ground and first floors because there were no sleeping quarters on them. The second floor, however, rested the cooks, servants and maids, while the third were the internal guards' barracks. The fifth floor belonged to the mayor and his family and was the most heavily guarded floor.

Creeping to the second floor was easy. This is where he found the kitchen where Fugaku's late evening soup was being prepared. Fugaku had been receiving extra food due to his illness and it was ironic now, Naruto thought, that that gesture of recovery would serve to be his undoing. Naruto dumped the vial of poison into the steaming soup on the tray and turned towards the stairs at the end of the hall. When he reached them however, he froze.

How would he know that that soup would definitely reach Fugaku? Sure, Haruka had assured him that, but if they were wrong, Naruto would have no more poison with which to deal with his target under the parameters that Advisor Yukimura and General Kamakura had set.

He cursed under his breath and snuck upstairs, just as footsteps, those belonging to the servant carrying the tray of soup, tapped a few feet behind his back.

As soon as he entered the fourth floor, Naruto was forced to quickly slink against another wall to gain cover in the dark as another guard passed by. He also took this opportunity to allow the young female soup bearer to pass him. With this move, he could now follow from behind.

Very soon, the servant made her way into a room on the eastern side of the wall, remained inside for several seconds, then left through the same door with only the tray in her hands.

Naruto had to enter that room.

He crept down the lengthy hall just as the servant had begun descending down the stairs and waited up against the wall of the suspect room. He paused and listened for a noise.

He could hear the sound of slurping. Very loud slurping.

Naruto waited a moment more.

Then he heard a raspy cough. The coughing continued for a few more seconds.

Naruto took this as a sign that no one else was in the room. At that point he slid the door open and stepped inside and into the plain view of the light of a lantern.

The first thing Naruto noticed was the bandage all across this old man's face. From the waist down he was covered by his futon, but the bandaging seemed to cover nearly all of his body.

The old, sickly man noticed him straight away.

At that moment, Naruto knew, he had come face to face with the traitor, Fugaku.

"A ninja? Here? But how?" The old man gasped between violent coughs.

Naruto remained silent.

That's when the old man took one look at his soup, then another back at the mysterious ninja who just seemed to be watching him. That's when he pieced together what had just happened. His eyes were still expressive between the bandages and seemed disappointed.

"I offer you no resistance, ninja. Look at me. It is about time Tokugawa had detected my actions and sent someone to deal with it. About time that bastard did something."

"You knew you would pay for your crime."

"Yes… I would pay. I would be killed. I'm not afraid at all of the fact, except that I expected to die on the end of a sword. To be killed off by this damned sickness was one thing, to die of a toxin when I expected a blade is clearly another circumstance where I have been cheated at."

Naruto watched him clutch his chest and cough blood. It would be slow and painful, like the disease. He felt that the choice of toxin that his superiors had made was no accident.

"It is too late though, young ninja," Fugaku said with no emotion, "Lord Kusunoki has already drafted plans for an invasion of Lord Tokugawa's lands. I was to receive a doctor after the attack was underway… but you would serve me well. Give me what I deserve, ninja."

Fugaku's hands wandered somewhere behind him and drew something from it's scabbard. It was an ornately decorated katana, complete with the Uchiha family seal on it. From his close distance, Naruto was able to notice the picture of a small fan etched into the hilt on the blade.

"Kill me by sword. I beg of you, as my last request."

He coughed and gagged, throwing up more blood and no doubt making noises loud enough to arouse attention from the guards in the corridors. From Naruto's thinking, it was a straightforward choice. He decided to grant the old man his wish.

He came forward, snatched the sword and decapitated the defenseless, sickly, old man.

After the act was done, he quickly left the mansion the way he had entered before anyone could discover his work. He left feeling no emotion or remorse, no anger or even relief.

His mission was complete.

* * *

"Father! My time has come and I must leave for Leaf to assist Naruto!"

Her voice was firm and full of pride. She was always a passionate lieutenant in her father's army. Only her beauty matched her patriotism and she was a stunning leader in more ways than one. She was also a loud announcer and was talkative about many things.

"Okay, Hinata. But please be careful on your trip. Once you are there, find Naruto as soon as you can and stay close to him. He will have the field knowledge to protect you."

"I can care for myself! I am an officer of the Tokugawa army, after all."

"Yes, my daughter."

Her deepest secret: She was in love with the young ninja, Naruto.

"Filled with great power/ A rage unlike no other/ Behold my fire!"

It was a poem she had created herself and one she recited before every battle.

* * *

DON'T YOU DARE MOVE! COMING UP! "**Day Five- Conflict**"

I hope you enjoyed Chapter Four!

In the next part…

Lady Hinata has arrived at Leaf!  
Is Naruto's mission really complete?  
All of the characters finally come together and conflict ensues!

The world is a small place and bloodbaths are inevitable…

Push on for some _love rectangles_ in the next part!


	6. Conflict, Part I

**Vengeance in Seven Days**

**By: Crystal Avatar**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the character names Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Hinata. That's probably why I don't have any problem throwing them all into a bloodbath.

**Author's Note:** Welcome to Chapter Five! I'm sorry it took too long to get this out, but for those of you still reading I am totally honored by your interest (new readers too!). Let's get on with the story in '**Day Five- Conflict**'!

C.A

Punctuation Notes

"Talking" 'Thinking' SFX (Author comments)

* * *

Day Five – 'Conflict'

* * *

The brazen young lieutenant, Hinata, of the Tokugawa line, stopped when she saw a dark horse secured to a post just outside the view of a small village.

By then she realized that the horse undoubtedly belonged to Naruto and that she had finally made it to the village of Leaf. Officially, she was to see to him and to make sure that his mission had been completed without a hitch.

Secretly, she wanted to spend a little alone time with him.

She tied her horse to the same post, lending Naruto's beast a mate to play with.

"Let's hope we can all get tied to someone for our own eventually," Hinata whispered and left towards the town on foot, eager to find her childhood dream, young Naruto.

* * *

Naruto awoke to a cold and tired morning. His body ached and his head hurt from overuse.

'But at least', he thought, 'the mission was successful.'

Before he had fallen asleep he had questioned whether it would be safe to stay in a town where he had just murdered a high-ranking official. The smart ninja, he recalled, would have been to leave town straight after the kill, putting as much distance between him and the town as he could before anyone could wake up to see his work. Despite knowing all this, Naruto gave himself a break anyway, giving in to the feeling that he deserved this rest after such a laborious mission, and that he would be relatively safe under his disguise should anyone raise the alarm. He doubted the guards would though, that they would keep the death a secret.

'Although I'd be the first person to suspect, seeing as I'm an outsider, only a few people in this town have ever actually talked to me, let alone seen me more than once. I'd just be a passing face to them, right? Therefore, there couldn't be many in this town that knew I even existed.'

"No one knows who I am," He reassured himself out loud.

Suddenly there was a commotion of activity coming from the lobby of the inn. He heard the noise grow louder until he could faintly make out someone screaming at another. The sounds grew louder and clearer still, inching it's way towards the door under heavy footsteps.

The young boy tensed and nearly threw himself into panic. 'Was it the guards? Had they determined where he lived so quickly and had come looking for him? Where could he hide?'

Then the door to his room suddenly burst open, threatening to tear away the hinges that held it to the wall. Naruto was still in bed, half naked and weary. His mission plans had already been burnt the night before he had set off to assassinate Fugaku, but he felt like that didn't matter anymore, that this figure dressed in leather riding armor would see whom he really was. His vision sharpened to focus on this female guard.

She smiled, her face was pretty and passive. 'Almost too pretty', Naruto thought, 'That she really shouldn't be a guard.' It struck him that he may have actually met this particular guard before. As his mind began to race to remember who this girl was, his question was answered.

"Hello Shinta-san, my name is Hinata."

'Hinata!'

"Hinata!" Naruto cried, and a wave of sick relief clawed over him.

Hinata, the young blue-haired girl with the misty, water-colored eyes, had grown. She had grown a lot. Her short hair had become longer, her eyes even more opulent. Her stance, too, was a little different. He had always remembered her as shy and a bit withdrawn during her early days training under her father's army, but it appeared that she had grown more confident. Something about her shined from within, something that wasn't there earlier.

"Yes, that's my name."

Naruto turned and noticed the distraught innkeeper directly behind Hinata. Apparently, Hinata had burst into the inn of her own accord and the innkeeper had politely been trying to keep her out. All of this was totally uncharacteristic of the young Hinata Naruto had grown up with.

She had fought her way to his door and burst it down with her boot.

"Hiroko-san, it's fine. This guard is an old friend of mine, please allow her through."

Hiroko stood aside shakily, then suddenly turned and disappeared back down the stairs. Whether there was frustration and anger in her footsteps, Naruto could only guess.

"What are you doing here?" The surprise in his voice was barely fading.

"I came here to check on you, Naruto-chan."

"What are you? Crazy? You could've gotten us both killed! My identity…"

"Will you _calm _yourself down, please Besides, I'm the one who should be mad at _you!_ You didn't even let me say goodbye to you before you left for your mission! You know how much I hate it when you do that. So I figured you and I could spend a little time alone together in this nice little inn you've found. Took me a while to find you, but I knew you'd be sleeping at this time and this seems to be the only motel in the entire town."

"Hinata-san, I'm done here and I'm ready to leave. Besides, there aren't any more rooms left in this inn. I booked the last one."

The blue-haired woman seemed to ignore his comment, turned and closed the door. She walked slyly up to him in his bed, a new gait of confidence exuding from her long legs. She unfastened a latch at her armor and it all slid off to reveal a sweaty undershirt that clung to her chest and shoulders. She smiled at him and Naruto dreaded what she would say next.

"Then I guess we'll have to share rooms, Naru-chan."

"Hinata! My mission here is complete, stop fooling around! Does your dad even know you are out here? It's really dangerous here, I'm not joking!"

"No. I let you out of my sight before and I'm not letting it happen again. I want my hot passionate week with you and damn it, I'm getting it!"

She jumped on to the bed and straddled Naruto with her two powerful thighs and looked down at him as if he were game that she was hunting.

"Daddy knows I'm here, don't worry. He thinks I'm here to provide you with assistance, not that a ninja of your skill would ever need to rely on someone like me…"

She trailed off, that familiar tinge of low self-confidence lingering in her voice. Then she quickly snapped out of it as if she were trying to convince herself that that side of her had already died long ago.

"Get off me," Naruto whined, surrender in his voice.

"No, until you promise me that we can stay in this tiny town for a small while, at least until the mission period is over- say, by the end of this week? C'mon, I mean you've already 'cleansed' this place right? So there shouldn't be anything to fear. Anyone that knows about the murder will be looking for an outsider traveling alone, they wouldn't suspect a couple."

Naruto's eyes narrowed at the last word she had said. 'What was she suggesting?' But he had talked back to her requests long enough, which was bordering on rude, seeing as she was the daughter of his great Lord Tokugawa. He had no choice but to oblige, besides, her argument did make sense. Together, perhaps as a romantic couple, they seemed more innocuous.

"Okay, Hinata-san."

"Actually, you should call me Hina-chan. It'll make our disguise more effective," She said with a clear and unwavering voice, but Naruto couldn't deny that her face was changing color.

"Good idea, Hina-chan," Naruto said with a sly smile.

They could both feel it now and Naruto was excited at the tension between them. 'Could she really like me?' He'd heard rumors about the famed daughter of his Lord having a tiny crush on him but he'd never been able to see any proof that'd agree with the accusation. Now, he saw, that there was a chance that the rumor may not only have been a little true, but that those tender feelings of her had survived all this time. 'Interesting…'

Naruto was not in the least bit fazed- he felt his pride well up from within. Hinata had certainly grown up into an attractive woman. Even wearing her armor during her time in the army had not so much as scratched her new feminine appeal. She had a well-developed bosom, a soft-spoken voice, a long pair of legs and pale, tender skin. 'She's amazing.'

"I hope that's your sword underneath the sheets," Hinata warned, breaking the silence.

"Believe me it is," Naruto returned with a laugh in his voice.

'Perhaps I may actually enjoy this. A little time together with an attractive girl.'

* * *

The couple sat together in the lobby of the inn, chatting small talk and sipping udon that Hiroko had been cooking for lunch. What Naruto had not realized was that the udon was originally intended for him and Hiroko alone. Naruto had offered to pay the innkeeper for the cooking, not aware of this vital fact, and she had refused with a heavy stone in her heart.

"Really? So how are things back at the castle?"

"Ah yes, Yukimura is still old and Kamakura is still crazy," Hinata giggled.

Naruto laughed in reply, "How is Lord Tokugawa?"

"My father is well and hopes that you have-", and she looked around to make certain that no one was close by, speaking the next line in a bare whisper, "finished what you came here to do. That you would be able to return home soon. So do I."

And with that the girl became quiet.

'That's it,' Naruto hit himself, 'I have just got to do this now.'

Naruto leant over the table, over the bowls of noodles, and planted a soft, wet kiss on Hinata's face the moment it looked up to gauge his strange, anticipatory expression.

And that was it for her. The one thing Hinata had been searching for forever, since she was a child: for her feelings to be acknowledged and, if she dared ask for it, returned by him.

"Naru-chan…"

Naruto silently returned to his seat and began sipping at the noodles in front of him as if nothing had happened. Inside, he was excited at what romance they could possibly form.

'Hina-chan…'

* * *

Hiroko had been listening.

'Lord Tokugawa? Naru-chan? Shinta returning home to a castle…?'

All of it was too much to bear. As if it wasn't hard enough serving the couple the food that Naruto and her were supposed to be eating, but now she came to realize that the young visitor had been lying to her about so many things. Her feelings had been toyed with and deceived. Just who was this blonde-haired boy?

But now she felt she could not even stand, and she slumped against the wall in her kitchen, a lone tear sliding down her cheek and hanging off her chin. She began to sob, at first a little bit, but when it threatened to grow louder and giver away her eavesdropping position, she muffled it by brining a rag to her face and burying her mouth and nose in it.

She was suffocating herself and welcomed the feeling. 'Now I'd definitely prefer death. Why do men keep lying to me, leaving me, hurting me? Am I so bad that I should be punished?'

The couple grew silent and she stifled her sobs for a second to peek her eye around the edge of the doorway to see what they were doing.

They were kissing.

Hiroko recoiled back behind the wall and prayed that Misa, her young daughter, would not see her mother weakened in such a state. Not again. She had promised. Never.

* * *

A few hours had passed, and the empty dishes below them lay on the table uncollected and long neglected. They had finished eating much earlier and now sat together talking and sipping green tea. Years worth of catching up had been taking place and Naruto was equally surprised to see what adventures she had been thrown into since she had grown into a teen.

She looked outside the window after telling him of a great battle she had fought on behalf of her father, regarding the moon with a wispy gaze. "It's gotten so dark already."

"It's only evening approaching. It's still pretty early. It only seems darker out here because there isn't as much light as there was back home."

"I kind of like it. It makes me feel like this town actually goes to sleep. The castle was always so busy every hour of the day. I'm glad we've found a place that knows how to relax with us."

"Agreed," Naruto raised his cup and took a tiny sip.

Then there was a loud and heavy knocking on the door.

Naruto and Hinata turned silent and faced the door, half-expecting that it was a cruel prank, that their romantic night of togetherness would not be spoilt.

Then there were guards in the doorway, three of them. Naruto looked down and saw that the little girl, Misa, Hiroko's daughter, was beside the leading guard.

"Shinta-san?" The guard asked with gruff authority.

"Yes?" Naruto quizzed, looking confusedly at little Misa, whose face was looking down at the ground, her long hair covering her expression below.

"We've come for you, our Master has requested that you present yourself to him. You may bring your lady friend too."

Hinata's head returned to Naruto's face, looking at him, as if he were expecting him to handle this situation, this new mess they seemed to have dropped in. His face was confused, but his voice was calm, as if he were genuinely not sure why the guard's master was seeking him.

"Misa-chan?" Naruto mused, hurt in his voice.

The little girl did not look up; she only walked to where her mother was now standing at the doorway to the kitchen. Her eyes were red and swollen and she held a rag in both of her hands. She looked at the pair for a moment, sitting at her table, then at the three guards who had entered the room, then looked down just like her daughter had been doing.

"What? Am I under arrest? What's going on?" He directed at the guards. Then he said, "Hiroko? What is the meaning of this? Are we under suspicion?"

"Yes, you are, _Naru-san_," Hiroko was firm, but shaky, in her accusative tone, looking up briefly to show Naruto just how red her eyes really were.

"Shinta-san… what's going on?" Hinata asked innocently, but clearly flakily.

The guards did not seem in the least bit surprised that the boy was being referred to with two names. An alarm bell went off in the ninja's head that something was very wrong here.

"Master Sasuke asks that the both of you join him for dinner. They would like a word with you both, if you could please oblige us and allow us to escort you to the manor," The lead guard spoke, an eerie calm in his voice, as if he were staging a trap for the ninja to fall into.

"Master Sasuke? I don't even know who that person is!"

Then he froze suddenly. Something inside Naruto's body shattered open to reveal an ugly memory of the beautiful geisha he had met earlier in the week, the one that dazzled his heartstrings even now, and how she had betrayed him by kissing another. He choked silently.

"Lady Sakura would also be pleased to have you, she has emphasized that we include her request in the invitation of you both," The lead guard continued, ignoring the comment.

The second guard spoke, "If you do not come with us, our lord will take great offense that his offer of hospitality has been wasted and we have been instructed to arrest you."

"Well, I guess I don't have much choice then," Naruto murmured loudly, slowly turning his head to Hiroko and Misa huddled together in the kitchen doorway. Their eyes fell back down to the ground as if they were some shy flower that he could never look upon.

"Sure, take us to your master. I would be happy to come too," Hinata added confidently to the guards. 'Naruto, I just hope that you know what we're getting into. I trust you.'

Naruto could never bring himself to hate Hiroko and her adorable daughter but he could not help but feel that they had sold him out to the guards. But how? And why?

And so the two rose from their seats and left the inn to wherever the guards would lead them. The two shaking innkeepers were still huddled at the kitchen doorway, holding each other for security and protection.

Naruto paused for one more second at the doorway to see the faces of the woman and her young daughter. He found his duffel bag had been brought down without him knowing it and resting by the edge of the doorway. He picked it up without another word, but paused again to see their faces- sad and distraught, as if they were in the depths of a dilemma. And as he stepped outside the inn he could not help but feel that this was the last time they would know each other for the rest of their lives. If not for his good, then for theirs.

"Don't worry, Misa-chan. Nothing will happen to daddy," Hiroko assured as they left.

At that moment, Misa, the young girl, recited a poem that she had been intending to recite to the guest in an attempt to impress him into spending more time with her. She had worked at it for one whole day, getting the verses and pitch just right. Then her mother had asked her to tell the guards that there were two suspicious outsiders staying at their inn.

"Fragile and sickly/ Prone to betrayal/ The cold autumn breeze."

* * *

COMING UP! THE NEXT PART IS ON THE WAY!

Thanks for your attention so far, readers!

In the impending addition...

A leisurely dinner dangles inches away from a bloodbath!  
Can death be avoided?  
Or does love know no other way to express itself?

Love is a gamble and betrayal, a way of life...

Stay tuned for some _crafty swordsmanship_ in the next chapter!


	7. Conflict, Part II

**Vengeance in Seven Days**

**By: Crystal Avatar**

**Disclaimer: **For the last time- I do not own the character names Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata and Fugaku! They belong to Kishimoto Masahi! (Man, for some reason, I feel like this won't be the last time I'll have to say this.)

**Author's Note:** Welcome to Chapter Five, Part Two! Thanks to all those who have reviewed the story, and I also acknowledge the latest reviewer fReAk PeAk- I love Hiroko and Misa-chan too, but I'm not sure if they'll be making another appearance. We shall wait and see, hehehe.

C.A

Punctuation Notes

"Talking" 'Thinking' SFX (Author comments)

* * *

Day Five – 'Conflict', Part II

* * *

Naruto's eyes went wide in disbelief. He could not believe where the guards had taken him. 

Past the bridges to the northern, richer sections of the town, he found himself standing once more at the great gates, now open, to the gardens that surrounded the mayor's great home in the village. As he walked sullenly through the gate, he immediately noticed the tree that Sakura had been sitting under that day, as well as the bushes he had been stalking from.

'Sakura kissed him.'

Naruto struck the thought from his mind and proceeded onward towards the great verandahs that skirted the household. A heavy rock had settled itself in his belly and he could hardly breathe, secretly fearing that the next guard who would walk by would recognize him straight away as the perpetrator of the assassination of their great leader.

'Impossible, don't be afraid, man: the guards never detected you that night and, even so, your face had been concealed. Just relax and calm down or you'll give yourself away.'

He snuck a glance at Hinata, the beautiful, strong, blue-haired girl who walked by his side. Her face was passive, lacking any expression, until she noticed him looking and she smiled warily back at the boy, unsure of what dangers would threaten them both.

'Hinata-san… I am so sorry. We'll get out of this soon…'

The guards led them up to the wooden verandahs where they removed their boots and kneeled deeply into the ground. There, the leader of the guards who had been guiding them stepped up humbly, dropped onto his backside, and slid the door open slowly and patiently. After he had opened the door, the other guards saluted the figure in front of them and silently returned to patrol in the gardens.

"Shinta-san and Hinata-san, outsiders to the village of leaf, great Mayor."

Naruto and Hinata kneeled side by side, keeping their heads close to the ground in deep respect of the owner of the house, whom they had expected to meet them.

"I see. Captain Shikamaru, you are dismissed."

"Yes, Mayor," the lead guard said, leaving the three at the entranceway.

"Please, both of you stand up. You don't need be so humble towards me. You are guests."

Naruto stood up first, quickly and agitated. Calm on the outside, he was intently scanning the room for any hidden threats, enemy ninja eager to ambush them. After he had spent a second searching the shadows, he turned his focus towards the man in the center.

The mayor was an old, but tough-looking man. He wore a well-sized beard and a plain, black eye patch over his left eye. His right eye managed to shine with an age-old pride that time had not yet been able to extinguish. He regarded the two kneeling figures in front of him, behind his complex, white robes.

"Tokugawa Hinata?" The Mayor remarked, amused.

"Hatake-sensei?"

Hinata scoffed, visibly pleased. Her hand rose to her open mouth in disbelief.

"What a coincidence. How goes your father, Lord Tokugawa?" The mayor smiled sincerely.

"He's healthy, and you?"

"Just fine," the Mayor replied before a wave of sorrow washed over his face momentarily.

"I hadn't seen you since you were a child. You have changed, Hinata-san. You seem stronger, more powerful than before. When I met you, you were still a shy, young teenager."

Hatake had been one of Lord Tokugawa's most loyal retainers throughout the years. In fact, he had even been trusted with tutoring Hinata back at the castle when she was a child. Hatake had not stayed for long however and had left to oversee a small town he had inherited from his father after he had died. That town was Leaf and now he had become her Mayor.

Hinata laughed, which somehow drew attention to Naruto standing beside her. He was silent and trying to understand their relationship.

"My, is this your boyfriend?" Hatake asked, admiring the young man.

"He is very close," Hinata replied, not answering the question, but giving a sly smile.

"My name is Shinta-san, I am a traveling poet. We met here in Leaf by coincidence."

Naruto thought to himself. His late security guard, Fugaku, was definitely guilty of treason against their lands, but what of Mayor Hatake? He couldn't be sure of him and so he stayed quiet. His silence and unwillingness to say more was obvious and apparent.

"I see," the Mayor said after some time. "Well, I better not keep the both of you. I'm sure you have heard the most unpleasant news of our Security Chief, Fugaku, passing away last night. His death was by natural causes," He said with a grim expression. "His son, Sasuke-san, has informed me that he would like to invite you and Shinta-san to dinner with him and his fiancé, Sakura-san. It should just be the four of you tonight, I hope the servants take care of you all."

Hinata choked inside: was the mayor trying to hide Naruto's assassination?

Then,

"Will you not be joining us, Hatake-sensei?"

"I-" Suddenly a guard rushed through the door and cut off the Mayor's speech.

"I'm sorry to disturb you like this," the familiar face of the lead guard, Shikamaru, begged, "But something has happened to Hiroko-san back at the Inn! Come quickly! A disaster!"

The three who stood at the doorway took in the news with a simultaneous gasp of surprise.

The Mayor spoke immediately.

"Forgive me, but matters have called for my presence. Please, Shinta-san, Hinata-san, make your way upstairs. On the third floor, in the eastern wing, Sasuke-san has prepared a great dinner for you all. I have told him not to expect me so please make your way with my apologies. Oh and Hinata-san," he added as he turned to leave, "it was good to see you again. Bring your father my good wishes. Goodbye."

And Hatake-sensei disappeared into the gardens, following Shikamaru into the night.

Naruto paused for a second, 'What had happened to Hiroko back at the Inn?'

"Come, let's finish this and leave. We must see what they want from us," he said finally.

Hinata nodded silently and took the young man's hand as if she was blind and he would be guiding her through the darkness of the large, spacious home. It was a fitting idea, using Naruto as the guide, for he had already studied the layout of the house intensely and knew where every room lay. He had even already acted on this knowledge some nights ago.

"Third floor…" Hinata murmured redundantly.

They had reached the end of the entrance hall and ascended the stairs and turned the corner on the second floor, bumping into two maids that were standing by the side of their path to the second flight of steps. They bowed politely and gestured to the top of the set of stairs as if they were lights leading them to the dinner. On the third floor they found a similar pair of maids standing outside a paper door. Through the screens they could see lanterns being burnt in many places of the room, illuminating the dining chamber with a fiery glow.

"Shinta-san, Hinata-san. Welcome," the maids bowed in a curtsey.

Naruto slid the door open and stepped into the lit dining room after having received the implication that there was no need to bow politely on entry. The Master, Sasuke, had asked that they be sent into the chamber to joint hem immediately and with minimal time-consuming formalities.

"Hello and welcome," a dark voice slithered, " Please have a seat."

It was a cozy room and its size, the two visitors noticed, was merely exaggerated by the lantern light. The low, flat table of the center of the room could not have been longer than eight feet long. Dotted against the walls were small pieces of wooden furniture setting: smaller tables, flowerpots and bonsai gardens. His side of the wall had even been decorated with a sword holder- in it's wooden antlers lay a katana and a wazikashi.

Sitting on one side of the center table, Naruto could see the source of the voice.

It was the man Sakura had called 'Sasuke'.

Halfway down the table away from him sat a woman wearing the ornate robes of a geisha.

Sakura.

Naruto's eyes froze on the girl for a second. He noted that her long, silky pink hair had been tied into a bun and that her face had been powdered white so that no blemishes could be seen. She was striking as always, an image of terrifying beauty. It made his heart ache.

Then he turned to Sasuke. This was their first meeting.

Sasuke was a darkened soul. His black hair strung back unnaturally, as if the very authority he exuded had hardened all of his features into a blunt stone. His features were sharp and angled like a hawk's and his eyes, although relaxed, seemed almost fiery.

Naruto's instincts could feel hostility in all angles. The mad distrust and contempt Sasuke seemed to have for his two visitors seem to reach into their minds like tiny snakes.

"Sasuke-sama, you have summoned me. Why?"

"Sit first," Sasuke ordered with fake sincerity for their comfort.

Naruto sat, Hinata, clutching eagerly to him, followed his lead. She huddled close to the young man, not wanting to act until he had decided on a course of action.

Then, Naruto picked up the chopsticks in front of him.

Sakura was quiet, gazing at Naruto and Hinata with a relaxed naivety. She didn't seem to care at all whether or not guests were attending and appeared as a statue, except for the occasional blinking of her eyes and the slow waving of her head.

'Does she not recognize me?' Naruto's first instinct wondered.

'She's just remaining quiet, as a geisha would, if ordered too. She will not speak unless spoken too and will reveal no hidden thoughts or feelings about you to the table.' His thoughts answered back.

Hinata-san noticed the geisha's unnerving behavior also, becoming silent in her watchful gaze and speechless consideration. Occasionally, the geisha, she noticed, would look lovingly towards the dark man at the end of the table, his fiancé, apparently, to agree with him.

Which is what she did now.

"I am honored. Outsiders have obliged. Outsiders! Please eat- there is fish, eggs, rice balls, hibachi meat…" He declared as he pointed to every dish that lay on the table.

Hinata looked at Naruto with a disturbed look on her face as if she suspected the food to be poisoned. In reality, she harbored no suspicion towards the host couple at all. It was Naruto's behavior and general mood since they had entered the house that bothered her the most.

Then there was also the fact that his instincts were rarely ever wrong.

She looked at him as if to say, 'What's wrong, Naruto? What are you thinking?'

Naruto returned a gaze to the blue-haired girl, 'I don't know. This isn't right. Let me think.'

Naruto looked at Sakura, her shapely body hidden warmly under her large robe. She was silent, but she had already picked up her chopsticks and was keen to eat. When he saw Sasuke pick up his, she began to pick at the food on the table. Naruto, not wanting to offend this unknown, but fear inducing boy, picked up a rice ball with his sticks.

"What brings you to Leaf, Shinta-san? Hiroko has already told me that you are a poet? Is this true? What would a traveling poet have to seek here in our small village in the country?"

Sasuke's voice was firm and accusatory.

"Inspiration," Naruto took a bite out of the rice ball, chewing it slowly.

"Ah, I see. And you, Hinata-san. You are widely known as the princess of our great Lord Tokugawa. But why are _you_ here? Tokugawa has interest in our humble affairs?"

Sasuke had spoken the last line with poorly disguised contempt for the warrior-daughter. He had also chosen to used the lower –san prefix, as opposed to the –sama prefix to which she was entitled to a person of Sasuke's rank and familiarity. It seemed that he did not care at all and was not afraid of the consequences of fooling with a woman of such power.

His eyes still made Hinata tremble slightly, however.

"Shinta-san is a friend. I have come to bring him back, my father calls for his services."

"Really? Interesting."

"What, if I may ask, Sasuke-sama, do you find so interesting? Why are we here?" Naruto asked firmly, but gently, trying not to anger without sacrificing answers.

"Nothing serious, really," Sasuke assured, dipping a piece of chicken into a bowl of soy sauce, "Except that everything fits together too… I don't know. Too well. _Extremely_ well, in fact."

"What? What do you mean?" Naruto mused, trying his best to sound innocent.

"My father, as you outsiders may or may not already know, passed away earlier this week, a few nights ago. His name was Uchiha Fugaku, Captain of Security in this village."

The three listeners showed no outside response to the news he revealed. He continued.

"We're keeping the death secret and we tell as many within the house as we can that it was a death of natural causes. But the rumors are unraveling us and gossip is probing our claims."

Naruto watched as the geisha slipped a portion of fish meat into her mouth, her mind seemed to be elsewhere, concentrating only on the food. She peeked at the two visitors now and then, unobtrusively and politely though, as if she were shy and had never met either of them.

"What really happened, Sasuke-sama. What are you getting at?" Hinata asked.

"That my father was murdered!" Sasuke yelled, bringing all those at the table to freeze.

Silence followed. Then the dark-haired boy continued speaking, reverting time to normal.

"That he was murdered, by someone's sword. His throat had been cut."

"Why do you tell _us_ then?" Hinata asked again, noticing that Sasuke's gaze was fixed on Naruto now. She had not been able to break his attention.

"What do you mean everything fits together well?" Shinta added defensively.

"Well, let me tell you what I know, Shinta-san."

Sasuke breathed and stated his logical case. He had been pondering it for some time.

"Number one: one of my most trusted maids, Haruka, disappeared from this house on the third night of this week. Later my guards tell me that they saw her coming from the Inn."

Naruto paused and remembered the girl he had met, the maid who had taught him everything about Fugaku's dwelling, completing his plans. Then, he remembered with a dread chill the eerie voice that called itself The Siren, and how it had guided him to Haruka, the maid.

"Number two: my father is discovered dead the next day on the fourth night of this week. Haruka was one of the only people of this mansion trusted with the allowance of entering my old father's room. She has been cleared as a murder suspect, but not yet as an accomplice."

Naruto turned his head slyly to the wall, as if his x-ray vision could penetrate the walls and ceiling above to where he had slain Fugaku that night.

"Number three: the next day, day five of this week, my guards inform me of a boisterous, young woman of blue-hair and leather armor searching about the town for a blonde-haired boy. She is immediately recognized as the daughter of Lord Tokugawa and her search, villagers had informed me, ended quite forcefully at the Inn when she had found you, Shinta-san. Hiroko the innkeeper would later come to confirm this fact to me."

Hinata's eyes narrowed. She was becoming anxious and fearful of this 'Sasuke' as he detailed certain events with calm, accurate detail as he sliced and ate at pieces of meat.

"Number four," Sasuke went on like a robot, "Hiroko overhears an intimate conversation between our princess and the traveling poet. It is one in which she uses another name to refer to him. Whether or not this is some playful nickname shared between secret lovers, I am not sure, but the fact that a woman of your status, Hinata-san, would lower yourself to associate so fondly with _him _irks me."

"Cut to the point, Sasuke-sama, what are you implying?" Hinata begged, bordering on anger.

"My maid, who has exclusive knowledge of my father, escapes to an Inn. The next day my father dies. This very same Inn also happens to contain a poet who appears inappropriately intimate with Lady Tokugawa, and she implies that our poet has another identity."

"So what, Sasuke-sama? None of this is connected. There is no sense in this," Naruto countered, finishing another rice ball, carefully and slowly.

"Oh they are linked: The maid is linked to that Inn. That Inn is linked to you, Shinta-san. And Shinta-san, you are apparently very strongly linked to Tokugawa also. If I find that my maid is linked to any of you, then this could prove to turn out more interesting than I ever imagined."

"Haruka-san," the geisha murmured. Her voice was so soft it could have been mistaken for the cool passing of a small breeze.

Naruto turned and saw his friend, Hinata, trembling uncontrollably under the weight of Sasuke's accusations. He was breaking her spirit, scaring her into what she had once been- a shy, weak-spirited girl, who crumbled in tense situations. Years of hard military training and conditioning went down the drain under Sasuke's deep and powerful scrutiny.

"God," Hinata gasped, as her shaking tilted her chopsticks unevenly, causing her to drop a rice ball from enough height to knock her bowl of soy sauce over. The black liquid poured down the table and stained the tatami matting underneath a dark shade of red.

Naruto and Sakura remained without response. It was Sasuke who cried out next.

"Maid, clean this mess!" He called at the closed door abrasively, frustrated.

Within seconds the door to the dining room slid open and in scampered a young female maid. Her hair was tied back, although not as neatly placed as Sakura's, and whose face was attractive in an adorable sense. Suddenly, Naruto recognized who this girl was.

It was Haruka. The informant from the inn.

She stumbled inside, her head pointed solidly at the ground, and ran awkwardly towards where Hinata was sitting, producing a dark cloth and rubbing at the stained matting obsessively with it. Dried tears stained her face once more and new ones threatened to take their place. Sasuke had terrified her beyond her wits.

She was close enough to Hinata to breathe on, but she had not had the bravery to look up at either the hosts or the guest's faces, fearing retribution later on. She had certainly suffered after Fugaku's death- whether through interrogation or general, rough gossip of her involvement in the death. She was a young lady who had aged much in pure stress.

Naruto tried his best to look away immediately. It was his sly attempt at hiding his face from the maid's recognition should she look up from her cleaning for any reason.

"Haruka," Sakura's voice again as if she were speaking to her most favored servant. Her voice was a clear resonant instrument that sounded like a thousand birds chirping. "You are wiping so hard that it disturbs our guests. Please apologize."

Naruto and Hinata could not help but admire the sound of her pretty voice completing an entire sentence. Both of their faces turned to see her lips return seductively to themselves.

Haruka glanced up for a second at the guests to apologize when the words lodged themselves in her throat. Right behind her, she noticed, was a head full of bright, blonde hair.

Familiar, blonde hair, she noticed, and blue, crystal eyes too.

'It's him', she thought, not ever having found out his name.

She stopped what she was doing and her mouth gaped open in surprise recognition.

That was all Sasuke needed: watching the whole situation and what her reaction was like.

"The maid," he said in stern declaration, "Is linked to Shinta-san."

Naruto's head rolled back to the front and at that moment he could swear he could see the veins in his forehead popping, his eyes turning red with silent rage.

"Guards!" Sasuke made a low guttural cry to the outside of the room.

The game of deceit had ended and Naruto had lost. He had no other choice but to fight now.

"Hina! Get up!" Naruto cried, urgency in his voice. "You too, Haruka! Leave!"

The maid obeyed immediately and scampered off between the guard's legs.

Naruto regained his feet like an agile cat and wheeled around to snatch the sword and wazikashi from the holders behind him. The guards burst through the door next to him and charged at the guests waiting inside as if they had rehearsed this arrest many times before. Sakura and Sasuke had already regained their footing and the dark-haired boy was already dragging the geisha by the hand through another door on their side of the room, leaving the guards to handle Naruto and Hinata.

CLANG! SHING!

Metal bit metal as Naruto parried a strike from the guard's spears, one failing to stab Hinata's chest by mere inches. Naruto passed the smaller sword, the wazikashi, to Hinata.

"Get behind me and see if you can watch my back while I think! I'll hold these guys off!" He rasped quickly while the guards were dazed, wondering if they wanted to attempt taking on such an impressive swordsman.

They decided quickly.

"You will die, outsider, for daring to resist us!"

One million thoughts rushed through Naruto's head at once.

'How had he not known Hiroko was reporting his actions to Sasuke? Why had Sakura remained quiet given the time they spent together? Was Sasuke a part of his father's schemes too? Or was all he wanted was the honor of avenging him?

SHING!

Naruto's katana deflected another strike. Luckily, the table could only allow one guard at a time to challenge him. He could easily handle them until Hinata behind them could determine whether or not they should push towards the way Sasuke had run.

Suddenly, one of the guards lined behind the man now attacking Naruto, of which there were four in total, jumped up on to the table, not caring for the mess he would make. He lunged daringly at the boy, but landed with a thud on to the end of his sword.

SHIG! SPLAT!

His sword entered through the jumping guard's stomach and tore itself out of its side.

That's when Naruto's patience broke, right as his shoulders bumped into her face behind him.

"Hina-chan, stay as far back as you can for me and wait there."

Naruto screamed a lone, howling cry. He would make the guards regret their pitiful attempts.

He charged at the group, challenging their numbers with blind bravado. The first fell with a downward slash clipping him at the shoulder and across his chest. The next strike came, a spurt of blood blowing forth, through the face of the man behind and out the back of his skull. Naruto withdrew his blade in time to block the next man's strike, holding his sword at bay an inch from his face. He saw that there were two left to deal with, as he struggled to hold his strong enemy's sword at bay.

"Har!" The guard screamed, throwing Naruto off balance and forcing him to drop his sword to the ground. He smiled with sadistic glee when he saw that he had disarmed his opponent.

Naruto's eyes followed his sword, spying that one of his chopsticks was still lying on the table, one half of it poking out from the edge.

"Not yet," Naruto called before his foot came down and flipped the chopstick into the air and into his hand. With his free hand he grabbed the sword of his enemy before it could come down and end him, holding it there above his hair, pulling the guard towards him and finally, stabbing the chopstick through his right eye. It failed to come out through the other end of his skull, but the implement did its job, falling the man in a spurt of red blood.

The last guard staggered back in fear of this crazed, blonde warrior.

* * *

The maids screamed at the red spurts of life fluid staining at the paper walls from inside the room. They rushed to clear the corridor, screaming prayers of safety and mercy. 

Then suddenly the bloodstained, rice paper wall fell outwards, as a man fell through it with enough force to mangle a tree. He had been thrown through the wall, creating a man-sized hole through which the maids could see the chaos and death lingering inside. Whether he was dead or unconscious was hard to say, but there was no movement from his body.

Naruto's eyes peaked through the hole to see if there were any more armed men waiting in the corridor outside. When he was sure, he stepped through the hole, Hinata's hand clutched eagerly to his own. He knew the Lieutenant could take care of herself if they were separated.

"Damn it!" Naruto screamed. "Where'd he go?"

That's when he noticed maids clambering from downstairs, rushing up to run into him on the third floor. They were coming from below.

Hinata saw this too.

"Let's go," She cried.

"And finish this," Naruto added.

And so the pair, both armed with steel, headed downstairs to meet their opponents where Naruto knew they would be waiting for him in the gardens outside.

* * *

Haruka clambered through the entrance hall ahead of the two outsiders. Clearly in front of her, she could see her master, Sasuke, blindly dragging his fiancé, Sakura, with him as if she were a rag doll. She watched as they left the house and found the grass, turning around again to face their enemies when they should leave through the doors. 

Sasuke noticed Haruka trying to exit the house.

"Haruka, dear, where are you going?" Sasuke asked melodically, seizing the maid by the arm.

"Master, I'm afraid," The maid sobbed.

"Do not worry, Haruka, there is no need to be scared anymore."

And then Haruka choked, her eyes drawn wide by the new and sudden pain. Then Sasuke withdrew his sword from the stab wound he had created in the young girl's belly.

"I release you," Sasuke whispered, a sadistic grin nearly reaching his face.

Haruka's remaining moments were short. Because she been an orphan for as long as she could remember, she did not know who her final thoughts would turn too. Ironically, she found she could still muster the strength, however, to recite a poem that the maids had chanted to remind them that swords were powerful tools and not for the likes of their working class.

"The sword is nothing/Without a master, it rests/Steel is forged for pain."

'If only,' she thought, 'someone cared whether or not I died. My fate is that of a mere pawn in this struggle between powerful men and I am powerless to stop any of it. How unfair…'

Her last thoughts drained from her body as her lifeblood seeped into the snags and carpet of the cherry blossom trees. The sakura flowers were extremely beautiful this year round.

* * *

COMING SOON! THE THIRD PART OF THIS CHAPTER! 

Thanks for your keeping up, readers!

In the final episode of Conflict...

The endgame arrives!  
Naruto or Sasuke- which of the two will achieve their vengeance?  
Passions collide and sparks fly- why must people die?

Nothing's certain except death, taxes and vengeance...

Stay tuned for some _love-crazed desperation_ in the next chapter!


	8. Conflict, Part III

**Vengeance in Seven Days**

**By: Crystal Avatar**

**Disclaimer: **Character names do NOT belong to me! They belong to Kishimoto Masahi! (Looks like it wasn't the last time I'd have to say it. Oh well…)

**Author's Note:** Welcome to Chapter Five, Part Three! Thanks to all those who have come this far- you guys probably want to see how this story ends. Not long now… muhahaha.

C.A

Punctuation Notes

"Talking" 'Thinking' SFX (Author comments)

* * *

Day Five – 'Conflict', Part III

* * *

Naruto and Hinata rushed out of the entrance hall and into the pink gardens of the mayor's residence. By now, the surroundings had become painfully familiar to the young ninja.

He turned to the blue-haired girl at his side and stared at her for what felt like a year.

Her straight blue hair ran down her cheeks, ending just below her chin's level. The rest of her hair was tied into a small tail at the back of her head. Her chest and legs heaved, as if carrying the small sword in her hand was some awful burden. She looked back at him.

"Hinata-san," he said after some time, "I want you to leave."

"What?" She gasped, out of breath and still panting.

"Leave this town. Leave Leaf."

"Come with me," she replied after some time.

"I've already made up my mind, Hinata-san. I'm going to stay here and kill him."

"Do you really know if he's was a part of the rebel, I mean," Hinata paused, catching herself, "His _father's_ plans? What if he has nothing to do with all this? We can leave now… We can be safe from all this and runaway together… to the castle…"

"No," he replied flatly.

"Why?"

"Revenge. He took something away from me."

"What? What did he steal from you?"

Suddenly, thoughts of Sakura flooded his mind. He couldn't reveal that to her.

"Leave!" Naruto ordered, bringing his blade to her neck. "Leave now, Princess!"

"Naruto! What…" She became quiet, deeply hurt by his gesture.

The boy held his word. His eyes were empty of emotion.

"It's like you forgot about what we shared in just one thought… what is it that this boy took from you that's more important than _us- _more important than _me_, Naruto?"

Naruto remained quiet.

Hinata did not want to remain in his presence any longer. The shy, brooding little girl from her past came back to haunt her and told her to run away from him and this stupid town. To leave the only man she had ever loved, the only one she had trusted her heart with.

With a sob and a fallen tear, she turned around and ran, heading square for the exit gates.

Naruto stood still and silent, dropping his sword to his side and turning around so that he would not feel that strange pain in his chest as he saw her leave.

Then he heard a twig snapping under someone's foot and he looked up in front him, at the tree that dropped sakura petals all over the floor, even as it gently did now.

It was Sakura. She was holding a katana. She was trembling like a mouse.

He was silent for some time. Then he spoke.

"Sakura-san. Leave now and I will spare you."

"H-how do you know my name?"

"What?" Naruto replied, genuinely surprised by her question.

"How do you know my name?" She screamed, angling her sword clumsily towards him.

"You really don't remember me? You're kidding right? You brought me here, Sakura, a few days ago on this very week. How can you not remember me? The man you crushed…"

"What… what is this nonsense?" She screamed again. "My love is only for Sasuke-kun! You have no right to accuse me so rudely you… you stupid peasant boy!"

And with that, she charged at Naruto, raising her sword high above her head and chasing at him. She was an awkward swordsman and didn't appear very experienced with the weapon, but chased him down all the same, without fear, angered by what he had said.

Naruto spent a second in his confusion before he realized that she had made her attack. He parried her blow with perfect timing, and just as she had arrived on him with full charge, she tripped over the geisha, using her own momentum against her.

He turned and pointed his blade at her chest, her beating heart. Her rich robes were ruined and her perfect hair was now in shambles. She stared back at the boy with a rage that burnt like a thousand suns. Naruto tried to remember when he had seen desire in them instead.

"Sakura…"

"Kill me… kill me so that Sasuke may avenge me, you sick, little man."

"How could you forget me, Sakura… please tell me you're not pretending you don't know me. It was Sasuke wasn't it? He did something to your head! He stole your memories!"

"Kill me! Insane fool!"

Just as Naruto realized that she had honestly convinced herself that she had never met him before, he heard a cry from the other side of the garden.

"Naruto!" A dark voice yelled out, howling his name into the night.

Sasuke.

Naruto turned his head and saw him, and then he felt his heart sank to his knees.

"Let her go, Naruto… You see, I know your real name now. She told me."

_She _referred to a girl he was holding against his body. It was a girl who he held at the point of his sword, who, at a moment's whim, could slice her throat open from ear to ear.

She was Hinata, Princess of Tokugawa.

"Fuck you, Uchiha."

"No- fuck _you_, Naruto. Let go of Sakura."

"Let go of Hinata… NOW! Or I will kill your beloved Sakura."

Sasuke thought about what he had said for a second, his dark hair flapping weakly in the evening breeze. His eyes narrowed in joyful contempt.

"Kill her then. She means nothing to me."

Naruto's eyes went wide and he choked inside, fully knowing he was serious.

"You… this is crazy, Sasuke."

"No, Naruto," He replied evenly, suddenly pushing Hinata free, "This is vengeance."

And he lifted his sword and stabbed it into her back so that the tip of the sword came out of her abdomen. He withdrew his sword and allowed her to slump forward, keeling forward into the dirt and falling in a heap of blue hair.

"Naru-chan…" She whispered with all her strength.

Naruto saw the tip of his blade puncture through her clothing. The surprised expression cemented into her face. Her mouth opened and said something as she fell. He wanted to be there and hold her, but he knew it would be too late.

He could not even hear her final words.

Something boiled within him and then it was over. He freed Sakura and stopped thinking.

And charged towards him with full force and fury.

"Die! Sasuke!"

CLANG!

His blow was blocked, the force absorbed by the strength in the dark ninja's wrists. They both locked into each other, holding each other down and staring at the other.

Then they fought.

A series of lightning-fast swings accompanied by near-death defensive blocks were played out like some sort of dancing routine. They held their ground solidly, only letting their arms and eyes fight their personal war, their legs occasionally changing stance to regain or improve vital balance. They fought with a rage that knew no bounds.

"You killed my father!"

"He deserved to die, Sasuke! Don't delude yourself!"

The spoke hurriedly as they fought, arguing as if they were both trying to convince themselves that their reason for revenge was stronger than the other's.

"For what- your stupid master or this stupid country? Tokugawa deserves no one's loyalty- not mine or anyone else in this town! My father nearly made everyone realize this… and you…"

"Your father was consorting with an enemy warlord. He could've gotten us all killed. Tokugawa is a great and honorable leader. Kusunoki is scum!"

"What do you know, stupid ninja? Only what your masters have taught you?"

"No matter your belief- Lady Tokugawa did not have to die."

"She did… I wanted you to feel how it was like to lose someone you love…"

"I freed your father from disease."

It was as if the words had hit him in the heart. Sasuke dropped and stepped back immediately, letting his sword and arm relax by his side. He stared darkly at his opponent.

Naruto continued to speak.

"We both know he would not have survived. He was dying and in pain…"

His eyes turned red and strength returned to his eyes.

"Die!"

Naruto opened his mouth to speak but stopped when he heard an angry female voice screaming behind him. He turned around and saw who had screamed out.

It was Sakura. Her perfect robes were ruined and her makeup had been smudged all over her face, particularly under her eyes where streaks shaped like tears ruined her pretty face.

She had grown tired of watching with her jaw permanently locked, gaping open. She had run to aid her lover.

Sasuke, as well, was genuinely surprised by her sudden leap back on to her feet and her sprint towards him. It was his expression that warned Naruto to turn around just in time to stab his sword deep into her stomach, just as her own sword was inches from the back of his neck.

And at that moment, as Naruto buried his blade deeper into her body, her own blade dropped uselessly to the ground. Her body hung for a moment more on her feet, standing weakly on her dying strength as it faded from her body. Her face became sad.

"Why, Sasuke, why did you tell him you did not care whether I lived or died?"

Sasuke remained quiet.

"Why, Sasuke?" She screamed one more time before her life left her completely, dropping her backwards from Naruto's blade and into the ground behind her.

The red crimson stained her dark robes, darkening the shade of red that colored the sakura blossoms, her new bed for her lifeless body.

"Why, Sakura… you could have been with me. Could have been with a man who actually cared…" Naruto whispered, tears streaming down his face.

And with those words he dropped his own sword and went over to her as if to prove to himself that she had really died. At that moment he would've done anything to make his guilt go away. The guilt he had for killing an innocent girl.

'First, Hinata and now… Sakura. They're both dead. I killed her…"

Sasuke couldn't wait for his pathetic chivalry. There was no honor in war. He attacked.

"Die, Naruto… the end has come!" Sasuke screamed out from behind him.

Then Naruto heard the young man stop suddenly and gurgle sickeningly.

He turned around and saw him, stopped dead in his tracks, by the very same girl he had murdered.

Hinata, still on the ground, had somewhat managed to stay alive and was now stabbing her own blade into his lower back from behind. She pulled out her sword and stabbed again and again and again. Her arms seemed weak, but at the same time, strong. A dying hand held up with an almost inhuman, murderous intent.

"I love you, Naruto… even as you would have never loved me."

Sasuke's face turned to surprise and he fell quickly, and silently, bleeding from several wounds in his back. His time was over.

"Hinata!" He called, leaving the dead Sakura and running to her side, just as she dropped the sword she had been using. He crouched down and lifted her up into a sitting position.

She smiled and brought her hand to his cheek, smearing him with her blood.

"You're alive?"

"Barely," she coughed.

"I love you, Hinata. Please live… my time with Sakura was a passing dream; it wasn't even real enough to survive. My feelings have died with her… what I had for her is now over. I want you to know that… please listen… I want you to know how much you mean to me. It's all become so clear to me after you've arrived…"

He continued to drill his words into her, never quite knowing if she was listening or not, always uncertain of whether or not she could hear him.

Hinata's smile slowly faded from her dimples, her neck eased to the side.

"Hinata? Hinata…?" Naruto asked innocently.

She was dead. This time, for sure.

"Hinata!" He screamed.

He looked down on her clear, blue-green eyes. They were open and contained no feeling, but they seemed to stare back at him. 'Why had you forgiven me for taking you for granted? Why did you protect me even after I betrayed your feelings with Sakura? Why did you have to die?'

"Why!" He yelled into the empty gardens.

That's when he heard the heavy footsteps, like marching, heading towards him.

The guards were coming.

His thoughts were burdened with loss but he knew not what else to do. He scooped up her dead body and slung it over his shoulder and disappeared into the night, fleeing across rooftops and hidden ledges. His only intent was to leave the village behind.

Leave the place of the memories that would scar him forever.

Soon he had reached the post in the paddock where the horses had been tied. There he carefully and quickly slung Hinata's body in front of him, so that he could hug it and hold on to the reins of his beast. Now there was nothing in his mind but sorrow, nothing on his face but tears. The least he could do was take her back to her father. Take her to be buried at home.

Then he saw Hinata's horse waiting idly by his own, staring at them both with a dumb, unknowing expression on its face.

Naruto leapt off and untied the ropes holding it down to the post.

"Your master has been set free from the pains of this world. So shall you be set free."

The horse took the hint straight away and, without hesitation, galloped into the rapidly brightening horizon. Galloping towards an edge of the world where the sun had begun to rise.

The morning was approaching. A new day was arriving.

And as he dashed back home towards his castle town, towards his Lord Tokugawa, the image in his memory of Hinata's horse being set free reminded him of a poem that he had been taught as a child.

'Beasts aren't like humans/ When they choose to love someone/ At least they're honest.'

"Oh, Hinata… I am sorry," He whispered as the breeze carried away his streaming tears.

* * *

THANK YOU READERS! NEXT IS **"Day Six-Resentment"**!

As always, I am flattered by your attention, people!

In the next act...

An awful secret is discovered!  
Was so much death caused by mere coincidence?  
Or is one soul responsible for all this destruction?

Find out who or die trying...

Stay tuned for some _dark revelations _in the next chapter!


	9. Resentment

**Vengeance in Seven Days**

**By: Crystal Avatar**

**Disclaimer: **Character names belong to Kishimoto Masahi! (Grr…)

**Author's Note:** **Day Six-Resenment**! Now, keep in mind it is not terribly necessary to finish this story all the way by reading the weekend chapters (Day 6 and Day 7), but read on if you want to learn something a bit dark… and a little provocative…

C.A

Punctuation Notes

"Talking" 'Thinking' SFX (Author comments)

* * *

Day Six – 'Resentment'

* * *

The burial was carried out the next day. 

The tears had flown and all had wept a great deal for the passing of their beloved Princess Hinata Tokugawa. Although many of the citizens in appearance knew little of the circumstances behind their lady's death, Naruto and his three masters, Lord Tokugawa, Kamakura and Yukimura, knew all too clearly of the cost of one, seemingly simple mission.

Many had died unnecessarily.

The congregation was dressed in black and white, the plainness and uniform of their emotion directly reflected into their clothing. All faces carried the same expression- grief. Initially, there was anger at not knowing exactly what circumstances had robbed them of their boisterous and unforgettable princess, but that was quickly replaced by mourning and sorrow.

Tokugawa, although it brought great pains to his heart, was forced to and eventually developed fabrications to deny he was involved in the affair at all.

All witnesses of his ninja, Naruto, had either conveniently disappeared or were silenced.

The Mayor of Leaf, Hatake, remained loyal to his lord and swore to his request that he would remain quiet about who he had met and seen that night to have dinner with the murdered couple. A few days later, he would abdicate his title to one of his nephews; traumatized forever by his suspicions of what chaos Naruto had reeked right under his nose, depriving him of his all time favorite student, the Princess.

Hiroko, keeper of the Leaf inn, had been found hanging from a ceiling post in the guest room at the highest floor of her inn. She had committed suicide, the victim of a terrible wound that she knew she would never be able to recover from. Her trust in men had been forsaken.

Misa-chan, daughter of Hiroko and co-keeper of the Leaf Inn, disappeared after her mother attempted to murder her, sources revealed. People's hopes of finding the sweet little girl had been dashed when they realized that she had left the village completely. People guessed as to whether or not she would survive outside the village as an orphan, but they kept looking anyway. Always searching for the young girl who had two, long knife scars on her arms.

Guards who had worked at the manor that disastrous night did little to comment. They had either been threatened by Kakashi-sensei, greatly embarrassed, or extremely afraid by what fearsome ninja might do, if sent against them in retribution.

No one in the entire temple could hope to see what was on Naruto's mind. The priests continued to light candles and incense by the great stone block that had been built to hold her body, praying that she would do well in the world beyond.

Then, suddenly, Naruto arose.

Startled. Surprised. Shocked.

He saw something that made his eyes twinge, his heart jump up into his throat, choking him for a second. He saw a familiar face in the crowd.

Staring at him from beyond death, haunting him.

She was dressed all in white, a simple and plain robe, this time.

Her hair was pink.

Her eyes were green.

Her expression was silent. So quiet that she seemed to seethe with rage.

She stared at him, a face that stood out from within the crowd. Although she was slightly at the back, her brilliant beauty shined out from within.

Naruto rose up in surprise upon recognizing who it was. His hand came up.

No words came out. He wouldn't dare shout that name.

And so he sat back down, without a doubt that it was she, his eyes forever focused on her and hers on his own. They stared each other down, as the funeral proceeded, neither daring to make a movie. His expression was of surprise and doubt.

Hers was undoubtedly of rage.

And as the priests finished the ceremony by chanting the last poetic lines of their mantra, he watched as she turned and left, pushing her way eagerly through the crowds. The audience in her path expressed some annoyance at the restless girl, but otherwise no one else recognized how important she was except him. And he had to find her.

"Illuminates us/It does not forget, always/The Moon watches us," The priests recited.

He rose from his seat and ran after her, rudely pushing his way towards the side exits of the temples, drawn to find her by a voice in his head that kept saying, "But she's dead!"

And yet there she was. The Geisha of Leaf.

* * *

THANK YOU VERY MUCH READERS! 

THE LAST CHAPTER IS **"Day Seven-Vengeance"**!

**A/N:** People may choose to stop reading here as the plot has now actually finished running it's course. However, if some of you dare, please read on to **Day Seven- Vengeance **to learn just how much deeper the story can go. Thanks for the reviews!

- C.A


	10. Vengeance

**Vengeance in Seven Days**

**By: Crystal Avatar**

**Disclaimer: **Character names belong to Kishimoto Masahi.

**Author's Note:** Welcome to the final chapter. A short one to finish this story…

C.A

Punctuation Notes

"Talking" 'Thinking' SFX (Author comments)

* * *

Day Seven – 'Vengeance'

* * *

The young, pink-haired girl poked her head into his windowsill with cunning balance. She was standing on the balcony outside, having slain many of the castle' guards to reach him.

And now he was within reach.

Throughout the day he had tried to pursue her, but her skills as a ninja were far more mature than his own and she had managed to elude him with little trouble. She had only shown up to give him a little message.

And she intended to tell him tonight.

She drew her blade, still dripping with blood from the guards she had silenced outside Naruto's door and all throughout the castle. She walked up to his bed.

Then, suddenly, he awoke. He sat up in his bed and saw her approaching him with the steel in her hand. He was surprised, but, in some way, had totally expected her arrival.

He said nothing, but watched her closely.

He had nothing to say anyway, and for a moment he thought about whether he should fight to defend himself against her.

"You were supposed to kill the girl. Sasuke was not supposed to die, fool. Hinata didn't have too either… you've ruined everything… everything," The geisha whispered in harsh tones.

"Sa- ku…" He could not bring himself to utter her name.

She paused in front of his bed, staring into his eyes with an evil, unknown intent. Naruto braced himself, his hands clenching into a fist, thinking hard.

She spoke again, her words slow and graceful, as if it were a poem.

"I'm Yamanaka/ Vengeance has come as a girl/ Henge no Jutsu."

Transformation Technique.

* * *

**A/N:****Thanks for reading! Vengeance in Seven Days is complete!**


End file.
